Po meets Rudolph
by Solarsystemex
Summary: After events between him and his Kung Fu heroes, Po runs away from the Valley of Peace. Even worse, the Winter Feast is close! Uh oh! While on his runaway, he falls unconcious, and when he awakes, he finds himself in a place he's never seen before-Santa's village! He finds out who saved his life, and it's Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer! Will Po ever return for the Holidays?
1. Problems begin

**A/N: Here's a story I thought would be cool for KFP. I hope you enjoy, and Merry Christmas! I don't own KFP.**

Po meets Rudolph

**Chapter 1 - Problems begin**

It's a peaceful morning in the Valley of Peace, the Valley was covered in snow, and the surrounding area was too, giving the area a beautiful thing to see. The sky was nice, clear, and blue, not a cloud in the sky. It's five days before the Winter Feast, and Shifu wants it to be perfect as always. In the Student Barracks of the Jade Palace, we see our beloved panda sleeping on his bed, he's snoring peacefully, and he looks peaceful while laying there. The morning gone had rung about an hour ago, but Shifu gave them all a week off for the holidays, which was fine by Po, he can sleep in. Then, the panda began moving, he let out a yawn as he stretched out his arms and legs, he was waking up. He then sat up and clicked his neck before getting up and popping his back with droopy eyes. He then looked to his left and then he saw the list he made that he was supposed to do on that day. He picked it up and walked out of the room as he pulled out a smile, excited to begin shopping, making dishes, and decorating some.

"This is gonna be a great Christmas," Po thought to himself as he pulled out a wider smile.

He walked down the hallway to the kitchen and when he got there, he looked at his list and said to himself, "First thing to do; clean the training hall." He smiled to himself as he began walking to the training hall. He got his red scarf and wrapped it around his neck before going outside. Po always looks forward to this time of year, he just loved Christmas. When he got outside, he got a blast of cold, but he didn't mind, for he loved the cold at this time of year.

Later, he got to the training hall, and he saw Tigress training on the spinning logs while the Seven Swinging Clubs swung all around her. She punched and avoided them while she trained.

"I thought Shifu told us to take it easy," Po said to her.

Tigress looked at Po before hopping off the spinning logs as the Clubs stopped swinging.

"I'm always up for training," Tigress said, "I have a deep passion for kung fu."

Po smiled and said, "I can see that, Tigress. But you should take a break. I think we all deserve a break anyway." Tigress smiled a small smile, and said, "Thanks for your advice, but I like to train as hard as I can. Hardcore, you know."

"Well, I have to sweep the training hall, and Shifu says people aren't allowed to train when it's being cleaned," Po said.

Tigress sighed and said, "Fine. I'm going to eat something before I come back." As she began to leave, Po said with a smile, "Don't worry! This training hall will be clean as a whistle when you get back!"

Tigress smiled before she left, and then Po began looking for the cleaning materials. As he looked for them, he just thought of a new student that came in just a month ago. He's an African leopard who moved from Tanzania to see the wonders of China, and he loves kung fu. Po hasn't had a strong connection with the leopard, because the leopard likes to hang out with Tigress and he always tells her jokes that always make her laugh. This Christmas, Po wants to build up his courage to tell her how he feels about her, but he doesn't find it easy because of how nervous he is, he doesn't know if she feels the same way, plus she's mostly around that leopard. As he's in his thoughts, he bumps into the wall by accident and he held his head before finding the cleaning materials. He found a bucket of water and then he got to work on the training hall.

As he pulled out a sponge, soaked it in the water and began scrubbing, he was just too into the thoughts about how he'll tell Tigress how he feels about her. He thought about taking her to a rooftop to view the Valley on a clear night. He thought about writing a poem and sticking it into flowers he planned to get her. To him, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life, she didn't need any makeup or anything, she had natural beauty. She may not think she can land a guy, but to Po, that's a wrong fact. As he cleans up, someone taps him on the back. Po looked to see that it was the African leopard that always hung out with Tigress, he was a strong leopard with red pants on and he had silver bracelets on. He felt a string of jealousy come to him, but, being Po, he pulled out a smile and tried to be nice as possible.

"Hi Emeka," Po said with a smile.

"Hey there, panda," Emeka said with a smile, "Are you cleaning the training hall?"

"Yeah," Po said with a smile, "I just thought I'd clean it up before Christmas, you know."

"Ah, I see." Emeka said.

"So, what's been going on with you?" Po asked, "Have anything you have planned?"

"Yes," Emeka said with a smile, "I just love the holidays, I'm gonna spend all my time in the Valley."

Po was wondering if he was making out with Tigress, since his room's next to hers, and they spend a lot of time together, always smiling and laughing. Po couldn't help but feel jealous, he couldn't make Tigress laugh when he told jokes, but Emeka could.

"Everything okay?" Emeka asked.

Po snapped out of his thoughts and then he said, "Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm just kinda in a daze, you know."

"Ah, I see." Emeka said with a smile. "Well, I gotta go."

Po didn't know what he was up too, but he figured to let it slide, because Po hardly holds a grudge. After Emeka left, Po slightly slammed his fist on the floor, not knowing he splattered water across the floor.

"How am I gonna tell Tigress with that leopard always around her?" Po thought angrily, thinking Emeka might still be nearby.

Po wants to be nice to Emeka, but he just has problems when he's around him. Every time he wants to talk to Tigress, Emeka always shows up and steals his conversation. He has appreciation of Shifu and the Five, Po's just been going through a lot with Emeka in the last month. But he keeps reminding himself to have a great Christmas with his heroes. And after the celebration, he plans to hopefully tell Tigress how he feels. Po then got up to move to a different area, being careful not to slip on the water. But what he didn't notice is that some water he splattered onto the floor after Emeka left.

"Man," Po said to himself, "I just wish Tigress feels the...WHOA!"

He slipped on the water on the floor, causing the water in the bucket to fly out and splash onto his face. Then he fell into the training area and then the spinning logs began spinning as the Clubs came out, swinging all around him. Po did a split that made him hold his groin in pain, he ducked before a club hit him. Then, to his horror, he heard a clanking sound, and then he heard a BOOM before the spinning logs stopped spinning and Po fell underneath the spinning logs. He looked around as the Swinging Clubs came crashing down, Po covered his head as the rumbling continued. There was smoke coming out of the gears, Po knew he was in deep trouble. What did he do to deserve this? Then the rumbling stopped as he heard a Talon ring fall off.

"Oh no," he mumbled to himself.

He began to sweat as he got a nervous look, he began to bite on his fingernails as he climbed up. And when he climbed up, he got a horrible surprise. The Swinging Clubs were destroyed, the Talon rings weren't in their place, the Jade Tortoise was knocked over onto the side of the training hall, and then he saw that the Fiery Field of Death was damaged. Po's eyes were as saucers as he looked to his right to see that two of the sponges have been jammed into the gears.

"Oh no!" Po said with a horrified tone, "Not again! And I promised to make it look good for Christmas!"

Po then tried to get the sponges out of the gears, but they were stuck tightly. He pulled harder and harder until he fell backward into the training area. He shook the dust off himself before standing up and he tried to make his way out. As he ran to the door, so ashamed of what happened, the doors flew open and it was Master Shifu!

"Master Shifu!" Po said in a panicked tone.

"Panda, what was that noise I heard while I was out here?" Shifu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...uh...you see..." Po stammered, nervously, "I uh...I was arranging the training hall to make it look better!"

Shifu got more suspicious and he asked, "How did you make it look better?" Po tried to come up with a solution and then Shifu asked, "What did you do?" Po didn't have an explanation, and then he pushed Po away. Po shouted "No" before Shifu's eyes got as wide as saucers, his jaw dropped when he saw the training hall.

"PAANNNDAAAAA!" Shifu shouted out of anger, he whirled around and demanded, "WHAT is the meaning of THIS?!"

"It was an accident!" Po said desperately, "I was cleaning it up, and then I...tripped and fell..."

"Panda!" Shifu shouted, gritting his teeth, "This training hall is a special place, and you wrecked it again! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Po paused for a moment before he said, "I'm sorry Master." Then he bowed before his Master while Shifu groaned as he held his anger in, then he said, "I cannot even think of a punishment for you."

"I-I'm sorry, Master..." Po said with a guilty look, "I wanted it to be good looking for Christmas, and I just messed up."

"I tell you, you did," Shifu said, holding his anger in, "Now...we're gonna have to rebuild the whole thing!"

Then Emeka came over, and Po got a little jealous, Emeka smiled at the others and asked, "What's going on?" Then, he saw the training hall and he gasped when he did.

"What happened?!" he asked out of shock.

"The flabby panda did it!" Shifu said out of anger.

Emeka looked at Po, and asked, "Why would you do this?!"

"It was an accident!" Po said desperately.

"And we have to rebuild this thing!" Shifu complained, "And we just don't have the time to rebuild it!"

"Why don't you let me rebuild it?" Emeka volunteered.

"But Emeka," said Shifu, "I don't know how you'll be able to rebuild it before Christmas."

"I used to be a builder back in my younger ages," Emeka explained, "I'm really good at fixing stuff. Let me have a shot at it."

Shifu sighed and began thinking, Po was glad Tigress doesn't see the training hall, she would kill him if she found out. Po wanted to get out of there, right away, before someone else shows up. After Shifu thought for a few more minutes he turned to Emeka and said, "I'll give you a shot. I want it back into its regular state." Emeka bowed before Shifu and said, "Yes Master Shifu." Shifu turned to Po with a glare and said, "You are dismissed. You will be punished tonight, and it will be severe." Po formed a sad look and said, "Yes Master Shifu."

"Good," said Shifu, "Get out of my sight."

Then Po ran out of the training courtyard, feeling ashamed about the entire event. Emeka looked at Shifu and said, "I'll go get the tools." Shifu smiled and said, "I'm glad to have you around." Emeka smiled before he left Shifu to go get the tools.

In the kitchen, Tigress has been eating some dumplings; she's completely unaware what happened to the training hall. She ate a dumpling and then Po entered the kitchen, out of breath. Tigress swallowed her dumpling and said, "I thought you were fixing the training hall." Po sat down at the table and said, "I hardly had anything to clean...just a few sweeping spots to do."

"Is that so?" Tigress asked, "That wasn't what I expected."

"You know me," Po said with a smile, "I'm totally awesome at kung fu and cleaning."

"That's a little unusual," Tigress said, knowing Po doesn't like to clean too often.

Po's throat tightened in fear, knowing Tigress would eventually find out about the training hall. He wanted to talk to Tigress, to try and keep her from going into the training hall, and then he got even more nervous when she said, "I'm gonna train for about an hour and then I'm gonna go punch the ironwood trees some before going on a hike." Po was now sweating, of course, Tigress didn't notice. Po tried to gain courage back, as Tigress continued to eat.

"So Tigress," Po said, trying to keep his tone normal, "What do you think of Emeka?"

Tigress looked at Po with her beautiful golden eyes and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean," said Po with a little nervousness, "I just thought we'd talk about him. He is cool, you know."

Tigress smiled and said, "He is cool, isn't he? He tells such hilarious jokes, he's big, strong, and great at kung fu."

Po was a bit shocked, was she interested in Emeka? No, she couldn't be, he's only been here for a month, Po's throat tightened again as he asked, "What's it like when you're around him?"

"Well," said Tigress, "I like to hang out with him and..." she stopped and then she looked at Po and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Uh...no reason," Po lied.

Tigress sighed before she ate the last of her dumplings. She put the bowl in the sink and said, "Well, I'm going back to train." Tigress began to head out, but Po shot up from his seat, grabbed her arm and said, "Wait! There's something..." His throat tightened again while Tigress gave him a confused look and asked, "What?"

"I-I just...need to tell you something important..." Po said with a tight throat, and nervousness in his voice.

Tigress shrugged while she kept a confused look and asked, "What do you want to tell me?" Po was now full of nervousness; he kept shaking his head while looking at the ground. Here he was, about to tell Tigress how he felt, he kept face palming himself in shame as he tried to tell her. His heart was racing and he was so close. Tigress was getting impatient now, and then Po said while holding her paws, "T-Tigress...I-I..." then he was cut off.

"Hey Tigress!" said Emeka with the tool bag, Tigress smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Emeka," Tigress said with a smile, "What have you got those tools for?"

"I'm gonna repair the training hall that Po destroyed," Emeka said with a smile.

When Tigress heard that, her eyes widened, she turned to face Po and screamed, "You destroyed the training hall?!"

"It was an accident!" Po said desperately.

"Oh, you clumsy, fat, flabby panda!" Tigress screamed, "Now I can't do part of my training!"

Po was shocked, Tigress never said anything that mean to him, he was nearly crying and then he choked out, "But I..."

"Get out of my sight!" Tigress screamed out of anger, "I don't want to see you or hear you outside the training hall right now! Get out of here!"

She pointed at his nose and gave him a shove, Po had some tears in his eyes as Tigress gave him a powerful glare, she was just burning up with anger. Then Po choked out and said, "All right, Tigress..." Then he ran out of the kitchen while trying to hold his tears back. Tigress didn't feel anything, she was just angry at Po. Emeka put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Why don't we go fix up the training hall? I know how to fix stuff." Tigress looked at him and then she nodded. As they began to walk, Emeka put a comforting arm around her, Tigress had a thought of going and apologizing, but she was too  
ticked off.

With Po, he's crying and he wished he hadn't done such a thing. He just wished he could travel back in time and undo all of this. But he couldn't. He kept crying as he sat on a rock, a ways from the kitchen, looking at the Jade Palace. He then looked on his list again and saw that he had to bring in some boxes for the Jade Palace, the Christmas decorations.

"I hope I don't mess this up," Po said with sadness in his tone.

With that, he began to make his way to the Palace.

**A/N: Don't hate me just yet! The story will get better as we go along! Please leave a review! :D And "Emeka" is an African boy name meaning "Success".**


	2. More problems and run away

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! :D Enjoy! I don't own KFP.**

Chapter 2 - More problems and run away

Po came up to the stairs of the Jade Palace, he saw the boxes of Christmas decorations by the door, he was still so ashamed of the training hall incident. He angered Shifu, and Tigress about it, and he felt so ashamed he just wanted to fix it up. As he picked up the three boxes he thought to himself, "Man, I just hope nothing else goes wrong." Then he began to make his way into the Jade Palace.

Inside the Jade Palace, Crane and Viper are talking with each other, for Viper has been showing her favorite expensive jade carvings of dragons and other stuff. Viper is smiling to Crane as she talked.

"As you can see," she said, "I found this largest Chinese dragon to be the most favorite in my collection."

Crane chuckled and said, "I can see why." The Dragon was about eight inches tall and it was made out of pure jade with gold wrapping around its body. Viper carefully put the dragon back inside with her other pieces and smiled as she looked at them. You would want to see such a collection back in those days.

"So, how long have you been collecting those?" Crane asked.

"I've been collecting them my entire life," Viper said with a smile, "I just have one more to go before my collection is complete."

Then Po came in with his boxes, he then saw them and said, "Oh, hello Viper, and Crane."

"Hello Po," they both said in unison with smiles on their faces.

Po smiled as he almost fell over with the boxes, he managed to recover and put the boxes to the side.

"Please be careful, Po!" Viper said with a bit of nervousness, "These jade figures are very expensive and are hard to get. They're also very fragile."

Po smiled and said, "Really? That sounds awesome! I would like to take a look."

"Just as long as you don't break anything," Viper said with caution, she didn't want anything to happen with the jade figures that she collected her entire life. Po looked at all of the medium, small, and large pieces, and the dragon, the eight-inch tall one, really caught his eye.

"This collection is totally awesome!" Po exclaimed with a smile and excitement.

"Thank you," Viper said with a sweet smile, "I've spent my entire life collecting these."

"Well, they certainly make an awesome collection, Viper," Po said still grinning. He wanted to keep quiet about the training hall incident, because he doesn't like to make his friends mad.

Po kept looking at the collection while Viper smiled as Po admired her collection. Po just loved it, he stood up straight and said with a smile, "Well, I'd love to look at it more, but I've got chores to do. I want this place looking great for Christmas.

"Okay, see you later Po," Crane said with a smile.

Then Po began walking, and then he noticed something on the floor that shouldn't be there, it was a piece of wood, and it was right up at the shelf displaying the historical armor.

"Oh, a piece of wood," he said with a smile, "No point of leaving it there in a clean hall of awesomeness."

He bent down to pick it up, while he bent down, Viper saw what he was doing and then she screamed, "Po! No!"

"What?" Po asked as he tugged on the piece of wood that seemed to be stuck, "I'm just gonna pick this up and...why won't this thing come off the floor?" He grew a bit annoyed and Crane shouted, "Po!"

Po pulled the piece of wood and then the shelf of armor began to shake! Po was on his back with the piece of wood, that was actually ATTACHED to the shelf! Viper screamed as Crane tried to stop it from falling over, but then a shield and a speak fell off! Crane had to avoid the spear, and then the shield bounced off Crane's head and landed on Viper's collection, crushing it! The shelf fell down and there was quite a bit of metal crashing against the floor as Po picked himself up and saw what had happened. He got another horrified look as he looked to his right and then his heart stopped when Viper gasped.

"My collection!" Viper said out of sadness.

Po's insides turned into ice when he heard that. He stood up and when he did, Viper was crying and her head was on the ground, just crying her eyes out. Po then saw what had happened, her entire collection has been shattered, including the eight inch dragon. Crane got up and he was shocked to see what had happened. His heart broke when he saw Viper crying, he put his wings around her and began to comfort her.

"I...I..." Po said with a sad look and a guilty tone.

Crane hugged Viper as she cried into the crook of his neck, Po began to tear up some more and then he choked out sadly, "It...it was an...accident..." Crane looked at Po with a glare and said, "You just had to pull part of the shelf and cause it to crash onto Viper's collection! She spent her life on that!"

"I thought it was a piece of wood that needed to be cleaned up," Po said sadly.

"You never pay attention, panda, you never do!" Viper said with sadness but with a glare, but not as bad as Tigress.

"Go away," Crane ordered, "I need to comfort Viper for collecting some expensive stuff for her entire life..."

Po's heart broke in two when he said that, Po did get the boxes in without harm, but he just HAD to mess up again! First the training hall, and now this! How can this get any worse? Is all that he is, just a flabby, clumsy panda that ruins everything? All he wanted was to make it a great Christmas and now look. He began to walk away again, and he just was so sad at the most wonderful time of the year.

A little while later, Po was on the thousand footsteps, just thinking about the two biggest mistakes he made so far, maybe he isn't destined to be with Tigress. Emeka is brave, strong, and always there for her, well, HE is the one who goes to her, she just does her regular routine every day. She was learning better from him, it all made since that Tigress might love Emeka instead of Po. He just felt so emotional at this moment. But then he remembered something that can't be a TOTAL loss, he still has his dad to look forward to. At least he knows this won't be a total lost. His face lit up some as he began to make his way to Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

A little while later, he arrived at the noodle shop to see quite a bit of customers there, for they were ready for a hot meal in the Christmas season. Po saw Monkey and Mantis eating, and he hoped he wouldn't mess up again. When he entered the shop, the crowd all got excited and exclaimed, "It's the Dragon Warrior!" Po managed to pull out a smile to all of them, even though he was sad on the inside.

"Po!" Mr. Ping cried out of happiness, "It's such a holly jolly time to see you again!"

Po smiled and hugged his goose dad before saying, "Same to you, Dad. Merry Christmas." Mr. Ping smiled and said, "Merry Christmas to you, son." Then they broke loose from the hug while some kids came to the Dragon Warrior and crowded around him. They all received rubs and pats on their backs from the Dragon Warrior as he smiled.

"In honor of my son," Mr. Ping said with a smile, "Free dessert for everyone!" Everyone cheered and then Mr. Ping said, "With purchases." Then everyone groaned. Does Mr. Ping always do that?

Then Mr. Ping and Po entered the kitchen, and they're ready to start cooking for the Winter Feast coming up, and for those who want a warm meal on Christmas time. As they began chopping the vegetables and began to get the noodle soup ready. Po wasn't his usual cheerful self as he worked. His dad didn't notice at first, but when Po dropped a knife and almost hurt his toe, Mr. Ping looked over to see Po in a sad state.

"Son," Mr. Ping said with concern, "Are you okay?"

Po stood up straight to try and keep the emotions in and then he lied, "Okay? I'm awesome, Dad!" Mr. Ping looked into Po's eyes and saw that something was wrong.

"Po," Mr. Ping said softly, "If there's something wrong, just talk to me about it. I'm here to help you."

Po sighed and began to cry lightly, he just couldn't help but softly cry about the situations. Mr. Ping walked up to Po and put a comforting wing on his paws and said, "Son, if you're sad, please let me know. It's not healthy to hold it all in." Po sat down, while looking at the ground, and not noticing there was something in the stove.

"Well," Po said with sadness, "All I wanted was to make this the greatest Christmas ever for everyone at the Jade Palace..."

"Oh, and what happened?" Mr. Ping asked softly.

Po's throat tightened a bit before he swallowed it and then he said, "I started with cleaning the training hall, and then...I screwed up and a dang sponge got caught in the gears and the entire training hall was destroyed..."

Mr. Ping was horrified to hear that, and then Po continued, "And I didn't know, but I accidentally destroyed Viper's expensive collection by bringing down the shelf with armor. I thought it was just a piece of wood to pick up..."

With that, Po began lightly crying again, he wanted to make it a great Christmas, but he's not doing so hot right now. Mr. Ping put wing on Po and said, "Oh, come on, son. Everyone makes mistakes and eventually people will get over it, once time passes by.

"I don't know, Dad," said Po, "Tigress and Shifu were totally ticked at me for wrecking the training hall."

"They might be," Mr. Ping said, "But they can be harsh some times, but eventually they'll cool off. It's happened before, hasn't it?"

"I know," Po said, "I just hate being so clumsy and gullible, if only I can stop being like that."

Mr. Ping smiled and said, "You make mistakes, I make mistakes, we all do. But when we make those mistakes, we should always learn from them and take them as a lesson." Po smiled at his dad and said, "Thanks Dad." For once, today, Po felt relaxed as his dad hugged him. But it didn't last long because a person yelled, "Fire!" Mr. Ping and Po froze and they saw that the stove was on fire!

"PUT IT OUT!" Mr. Ping cried, "Put it out now!"

Monkey came rushing in with a bucket of water and so did Mantis, and they tried to put out the fire. As this is going on, Po's emotional thoughts come back. If he hadn't told his dad about his problems, none of this would happen! He's taking this as his fault! He wished it hadn't happened. He then felt so ashamed that he began running out of the kitchen and out of the shop.

"Po!" Mr. Ping called out, "This is not your fault!"

The last words of Mr. Ping echoed through his mind as he ran out of the noodle shop, so ashamed. He just overreacted to the situation, for the fire could be put out easily and everything will be okay. But due to the events today, Po feels like everything is his fault. He's just in an emotional turmoil. He began running back to the Palace to get into his room and stay there. Leaving all of his plans behind. He just kept running, he even ran past Zan and his mother, wondering why he was in such a hurry.

Later, Po had climbed up the thousand stairs, and he continued to run towards his room. He saw the barracks and began running towards them. When he got inside, he was so anxious to get inside his room.

Inside the barracks, Emeka and Tigress have finished most of the work, Tigress was smiling as she said, "Wow, Emeka, I'm impressed on how fast you can build things so fast."

"It's my thing," Emeka said with a smile.

He then got a little closer and asked, "So, what's it like been with me?"

Tigress pulled out another smile and said, "I think you're a great friend. I like to hang out with you." Emeka got a little closer and said, "Or do you think there's something more waiting to be revealed?" Tigress began to feel a bit uncomfortable as he was a bit close to her, confused, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"My dear," Emeka said with a smile, "You just want me to do the honors, don't you?"

"What?" said a confused Tigress.

Emeka put his hands on her waist, making her feel even more uncomfortable, she didn't know that Emeka felt something else than friendship. She's known him for only a month!

"Emeka," Tigress said, with an uncomfortable tone, "I-I don't know what you're doing but..."

"Allow me to let your emotions flow, and mine," Emeka said with a smile.

Before Tigress could respond, Emeka pulled her into a kiss, shocking her. But she didn't find it pleasant. She was trying to pry his head away from her. But, unaware to her, Po saw what was going on! He thought that they really do love each other, and now he can't tell Tigress how he feels! He turned around and began running away, crying, but they couldn't hear him! Tigress began fighting the leopard off and then she kicked him away, breaking them apart!

"Why did you just do that?!" Tigress asked with a scream.

"Tigress, I thought you loved me," Emeka said with a sad look.

"I only considered you a friend," Tigress said with a glare, "I hardly know you!"

"Please Tigress," Emeka begged, "Would you accept my love and come to me as my girl?"

"I'm not sure that I love you," Tigress said in a serious tone, "I don't have anyone in mind. And I'm not gonna help with the training hall anymore."

Emeka was disappointed, he thought Tigress was in love with him! But why wasn't she? He just doesn't see that he's known her for a month, and she barely knows him.

"Goodbye, Emeka," Tigress said, "I'm going on a hike. You're supposed to finish the training hall."

Then Tigress left, she was angry, but she held it all in, Emeka sat down in a chair at the kitchen table with a disappointed look. He grew angry and then he slammed his fist on the table, angry, thinking Tigress loved him, when she really didn't.

In Po's room, he's packing up, that was the final straw for him, he believes that Tigress loves Emeka, but he's unaware what REALLY happened in the kitchen. Po put his pants, toothpaste, some food, and a comb. He left his action figures because he was too upset. He was crying as he strapped his scarf around him, he was running away! He wrote out a quick note and left it on his bed before leaving his room. Wanting no part of the Furious Five, Shifu, Emeka, or Tigress, for they were right. He was a big, fat, obnoxious panda. Tears rolled down his eyes as he headed out the door.

Po made his way down the thousand footsteps, after a minute, he trotted through the Valley, wanting to get out of there.

"Oh, Po!" called a voice.

Po looked to see it was Mr. Ping, and the goose was desperate. Po couldn't take it and then he shouted, "I can't take it Dad! The emotions are just too much! I'm leaving! Goodbye Dad!" Then Po began running away, while Mr. Ping called out to him. The panda didn't hear him, and then Mr. Ping formed a sad look. He knew Christmas was near, and now Po's ran away. He began crying and he also felt anger come to him against Shifu and the Five for making his son run away, as he believes.

We follow Po, he is now outside the Valley, he is just sad. He felt it like it was such a short time ago since they met. They all looked at him with friendly smiles. He knew that he needed them back then, but not anymore. He's just so sad, he felt so sad that it felt like rain was falling around him. He hung his head low as he kept a picture of his father. If he hadn't been so clumsy and stupid, this wouldn't have happened. He's so caught up in his thoughts as he continues to walk. He's walking towards the mountains in the distance. He felt tears roll down his face as he walked.

"Farewell friends," Po said sadly as if he's talking to the Five, Shifu, and his dad, "We had...great times...but now there's not a place in the Valley for me...I hope you all understand..."

Po's just not thinking clearly, he's so caught up in the thoughts, he just can't take it anymore, so he just decided to leave. He recalled the good memories they had, and just felt even sadder as he goes up to the mountains.

Later on the mountaintops, Po is caught in a blizzard, he had to keep himself warm by hugging himself, he's never felt so cold. The snow was blowing so fast in the wind, it turned into a whiteout! Po's feet sunk with every step he took. He just can barely walk anymore. He had a flashback of his love, Tigress come to his mind, and it sent a jolt of pain to his head. The memories of Shifu and Tigress yelling at him, swirled through his mind like the wind in the whiteout. He heard Tigress' voice screaming and then he heard Viper's crying, which broke his heart. Why must this happen close to Christmas? Why Po? Why? Then, he saw a soft red light, he squinted his eyes to see what it was, the panda was so caught up in the light that he began to tumble down the side of the mountain! He screamed as he fell, hoping someone was near, but he figured no one was. As he fell, he held his head to keep from getting a serious injury. And then he hit a solid ground with a BOOM.

When he opened his eyes, he was relieved he was still alive, but he doesn't know if he'll make it off the mountain and out of the whiteout. He was so woozy and so exhausted that he couldn't get up. As he laid there, unable to move because of exhaustion, he heard as if a voice was calling out to him. Then, he saw the red light again, and he could've sworn he saw a figure. But he couldn't make it out as his world went black.

**A/N: I know, it's a sad Christmas tale. But don't worry, it'll get better. :) Leave a review please! :D**


	3. Reactions and Po wakes up

******A/N: So sorry for the wait! I couldn't get on the computer for a week, but now I'm back. Merry Christmas! :D I don't own KFP or Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. :)**

**Chapter 3 – Reactions and Po wakes up**

Later that day, in the Valley of Peace, it's twilight now, the sun will be setting soon and Tigress is walking through the Valley. She's just getting back from her hike, that lasted longer than she planned, but it did help her get more exercise, so that's satisfying to her. She has cooled off from her anger against Po, for she hasn't been as "hardcore" before Po arrived and was chosen as the Dragon Warrior. She figured now that the training hall was mostly fixed, she should tell him she's sorry for acting so abruptly. She looked around to see families gathering up and decorating for the holiday coming up. They put up their paper lanterns with lights in them, and the lanterns were different colors they were all tied to some string and the villagers hung them on their house or business. She looked into some houses to see fathers or mothers letting their kids hang up the yellow paper lantern with their family painted on it. As Tigress walked, taking in the sights, some kids ran by her laughing and playing with one another, she smiled a little as she walked. The snow was all around the Valley, it was covered in snow. She would soon be coming up to Mr. Ping's noodle shop, and she thinks Po's helping him get ready for the people that're lonely and have no where else to go. She began wondering what Po wanted to tell her, and he seemed extremely nervous about it.

"Tigress," said a voice. Tigress looked up to see it was Shifu, coming towards her, and they were right beside Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Tigress bowed before her master and said, "Master Shifu."

"Tigress, have you seen Po?" Shifu asked.

"No I haven't Master," said Tigress rubbing her nose, "I figured he'd be here at the noodle shop."

Shifu looked to see the noodle shop, and then he said, "Ah, great thinking."

"It's so obvious, Master, when he's not around," Tigress said, crossing her arms.

Shifu nodded as they both went into the noodle shop.

When they entered the noodle shop, it was empty, it wasn't feeling all holly and jolly when Shifu and Tigress entered. Then Mr. Ping came out of the kitchen with a depressed look, it looked like he had been crying since his eyes were so red. Tigress figured something was wrong, since she's never seen Mr. Ping cry before.

"Mr. Ping," said Shifu, trying to get the goose's attention since he was gathering up some dishes off the tables.

The goose paid no mind to Shifu as he cleaned up, Tigress and Shifu briefly looked at each other before Shifu began walking up to Mr. Ping. The goose went into the kitchen and then he came out, still with a depressed look.

"Mr. Ping," said Shifu, but the goose wouldn't listen. Shifu sighed and asked, Mr. Ping, where is your son? I wish to speak with him."

Mr. Ping looked at him with a sad look but shot him a glare, "How could you?" Mr. Ping asked with teary eyes with a hint of anger, Shifu raised an eyebrow as Tigress formed a curious look.

"What?" Shifu asked, confused, "What did I do?"

"Don't deny what you did!" Mr. Ping said said in an upset tone, "You ruined the holidays for me and for the people who need a warm meal on the night of Christmas Eve!"

"How did I ruin the holiday for you and the people?" Shifu asked, wanting to know.

"You inconsiderate jerk!" Mr. Ping shouted before turning back into the kitchen, still angry, hurt, and saddened all at the same time. As he walked back in, Shifu and Tigress briefly looked at each other before they both started to head in the kitchen.

Shifu and Tigress entered the kitchen, there were still some charred marks where the fire hit, but it wasn't bad. Mr. Ping was cutting up some carrots, onions, and other ingredients for the soup, Mr. Ping was very angry as he tried to respect Shifu and Tigress, being kung fu masters and all.

"Mr. Ping," said Tigress, not trying to make him angry, "What did Shifu do to mess up the holidays for you?"

Mr. Ping turned to face Tigress with a glare and he said, "Because of what happened in the Jade Palace. He didn't mean to destroy the training hall, but you scolded at my son."

"I-I know I did," said Tigress, "But I…"

"But nothing," Mr. Ping said with a glare. He turned to Shifu and said, "And as for you, you did the same!"

"I know," Shifu said, "I came to find Po. Do you know where he is?"

Mr. Ping slightly cried before he said in a sad and angry tone, "I don't know! No one in the Valley DOES!"

"What?" Tigress asked.

Mr. Ping glared again before he said in anger, "My little Po ran off because of you!" That there, shocked Shifu and Tigress, but Tigress was even more shocked than Shifu.

"What?!" Shifu said in shock.

"Why would he do that?" Tigress asked, still shocked.

"Because of the events that took place in your Palace!" Mr. Ping replied with an angered tone, "He didn't mean to wreck the training hall, he didn't mean to break Viper's collection! And importantly, it wasn't his fault when a fire started up in my shop!"

Shifu and Tigress looked at each other again, and Tigress knew that Po must be in an emotional turmoil.

"I-I'm sorry this happened, Mr. Ping," Shifu said, "But why didn't you come to the Jade Palace first?"

"Because I was too upset!" Mr. Ping said, trying to calm down, "I was just too upset to do that. And you two didn't want him here for the Winter Festival with me last year anyway."

Shifu and Tigress felt sorry for Mr. Ping, they didn't expect Po to leave like he did! Mr. Ping sighed as he turned around.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a kitchen to clean," he said sadly.

The red panda and tiger reluctantly left the kitchen while Mr. Ping began leaking tears again, he was just so hurt, saddened and angry because of this, he just hates not having his son for the holidays.

After they left the kitchen and the noodle shop, Tigress and Shifu walk side by side as they head back to the Jade Palace, it was now clouding up and snow was beginning to fall, making it look like night already. The lights of the lanterns glowed in the night as did the houses and other buildings in the Valley.

"I've never seen Mr. Ping like that," Tigress said, feeling ashamed about his attitude.

"Neither have I," Shifu said in a normal tone, which confused Tigress.

"Master," said Tigress, "Aren't you concerned at all for Po?"

"I am," said Shifu, "But I'm worried about the Winter Feast. It needs to be better than last year's Winter Feast."

"Why Master?" asked Tigress, "Shouldn't we worry about Po?"

"We should," said Shifu, "But I'll send out some men to look for him on foot and in the air. We will get him back in time for this Winter Feast. It's desperate that he shows up." Tigress was still confused and then she asked, "What's the big deal, Master?"

Shifu turned to face her, he stopped walking and she did when he stopped. Shifu grew a serious look and then he said, "The Emperor of China is coming to this Winter Feast." Tigress was in full shock, her eyes widened as her jaw slightly dropped.

"Yes," Shifu said with a serious look and tone, "The Feast has to be better than perfect this time. So, I'll send out a search party while you and the others take care of fixing the place up."

"But what if we don't find Po in time for the Feast?" Tigress asked, wondering what will happen without him.

"We will find him before the Feast," Shifu assured her, "If the Dragon Warrior's not there, then the Emperor won't be pleased. And another thing if the Dragon Warrior's not there in time…then someone else will be hosting the Feast."

Shifu began walking again and then Tigress asked, "Who will be hosting if Po's not gonna? I mean if he's not here in time." Shifu looked at her while walking away and then he said, "You."

Tigress' eyes widened, she's never hosted anything like the Winter Feast, and she might this time? She looked up to the Palace and began wondering how she would do as a host.

"Po…where are you?" she whispered to herself.

Three days later, way, way up north, we see the panda that fled the Valley sleeping on a couch tucked in some blankets to keep him warm, and he's close to the fire. He hasn't woken up for three straight days and he's still…wait a minute! The panda begins moving and he even stretched out his arms and then he woke up screaming, "NOOOOO!" Then he shot up from the couch and held his head as he woke up. He began looking around slowly, and then he got a look of curiosity, wonder, and disbelief. For he saw a huge room with red walls, Christmas decorations, there was a red floor and Po was in a dark red couch. He saw the blankets, the one on top was handmade, and it had a picture of a Christmas tree. Po pulled the blankets off him while stretching his legs. He felt nothing broken and he just felt a pain on his head, all he felt.

"Ugh…" he groaned softly, "What happened on the mountains?"

He then saw a huge Christmas tree in the center of the room; he saw lots of lights, ornaments, red and green beads, and a giant golden star on top. It was unlike anything he's ever seen. He slowly got up and popped his back while getting up.

"What is this thing?" he asked himself.

Out of curiosity, he began walking over to it, and he was just awestruck about it. He saw a beautiful red and white ornament that got his attention, his eyes and mouth got bigger in excitement as he walked over to it with joy. When he got up to it, he touched it, took it off the tree, and began examining it.

"This is so beautiful…" he mumbled to himself with a big smile.

Then his weight caused him to fall over and then he fell into the tree! He shouted "Oh no" as he crawled his way out of the tree, and when he did, the tree began to fall over!

"NOOOOOOOO!" Po shouted desperately as the tree fell.

Then the tree crashed onto the floor while Po still had the red and white ornament in his hand, the one he touched. Po then felt so ashamed for causing yet another mistake; he just was reminded again of what he did back in the Valley. Then Po felt another presence in the room, he looked behind him to see an elf with a pointy blue cap and clothes, the elf had a horrified look on his face when he saw the tree on the ground.

"Uhhh…" Po said, he knew he was in deep trouble. Then the elf ran out of the room while screaming out for someone. But Po couldn't tell who the elf was yelling for.

The elf ran through the workshop, and then to the outside, looking for someone. He was panting as he ran past other elves and some reindeer. Then he saw the one he was looking for. He stopped in front of him, but we don't see the reindeer's face just yet.

The…*pant* the…*pant* *pant* tree…" the elf said in between pants.

"What about the tree?" asked the unknown reindeer.

"The tree…was…*pant* knocked over…" the elf said, still out of breath. That there, made the reindeer take off in a flash.

Back in the room where Po is, the panda is shaking with fear as he looks at the tree, on its side on the floor.

"M-Maybe I could…fix it…" he said nervously, knowing he couldn't.

Po wanted to stand up and see what he can do about it. Then, to his growing horror, the doors flew open and then he sees a reindeer, standing on his hind legs, like his fellow warriors,**(A/N, In the KFP universe, they all stand on their hind legs) ** he had hooves for hands and feet, he was a nice, slender, handsome reindeer, blonde hair, brown eyes and…does his nose seem a little red? He has on some blue winter pants with a red and green shirt, and a red and white scarf. His eyes looked at the tree, and they seemed horrified.

"What happened?" the reindeer asked, almost with a normal tone, with still wide eyes.

Po hid his face in shame, as the reindeer briefly looked at him before heading over to the tree in a hurry. Po had his eyes closed and then he heard some noises, and then he heard nothing. He decided to open his eyes and, to his surprise, the tree was back up! No lights, ornaments, not even the star was damaged. The tree was in perfect condition as if nothing happened to it! Po saw that he still had the ornament he took off the tree, the reindeer turned to him and Po was scared on what he might say. Po closed his eyes in fear as the reindeer walked over, but he didn't know that the reindeer had a slight smile as he took the ornament from Po and put it back on the tree.

"Are you okay?" the reindeer asked softly.

"Just leave me," Po begged with his face covered, feeling like a complete idiot, ashamed of everything, "I'm nothing but a big, fat, clumsy panda."

"Don't think of yourself that way," the reindeer said softly, "Are you okay? Any broken bones?"

Po looked up at the reindeer that had a gentle and concerned look for him, Po was confused and then he said with a sad and hurt tone, "N-No…nothing's broken…" The reindeer pulled out a smile and said, "Oh, thank goodness. I was worried about you."

"What're you talking about?" Po asked, confused, "And how did you get the tree back up?"

"It's happened before," the reindeer explained with a smile, "The ornaments, star, and other things won't break."

"That's awesome," Po said with a slight smile.

"I know…Po," the reindeer said with a smile, shocking Po. The panda couldn't believe he knew his name right off the top. Then Po asked him, "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you," the reindeer said with a smile, "You're Po Ping, raised by a loving noodle shop owner, and you became the Dragon Warrior."

Po smiled and said, "I guess you've heard stories."

"I've heard a lot of stories, more than you can imagine," the reindeer said with a smile. Then he dropped it and asked, "What were you doing in the mountains? I had to save you from death up there!"

"Mountains?" Po asked, then he remembered and said, "Oh yeah, the mountains. A whiteout."

"Yes," the reindeer said, concerned for Po, "What in the world were you doing up there? Do you know that you've been unconscious for three days?"

Po was shocked, he had no idea that he was out cold for that long, he felt his stomach tightened a bit and he became a bit woozy, and he nearly fainted, but the reindeer caught him before he hit the floor.

"Whoooaaa…" said a dazed, and a shocked Po, "I've never been unconscious that long…"

"It's okay," the reindeer said softly, "I saved you from death, and I had no other option but to bring you up here. What were you doing there?"

Po looked at the reindeer, and he just was filled with concern, Po then had a flashback of all the mistakes he made, it swirled through his mind like a swarm of stinging bees, but he managed to stay strong for this reindeer. Po then thought of something and then he said, "I uh…was lost! And I had no idea where I was!"

"Well," said the reindeer, "You're safe here. But you're gonna be stuck here for a while."

"What're you talking about?" Po asked.

"I'm talking about Christmas," the reindeer said with a smile, "We gotta fly every night on Christmas Eve."

"What?" said Po, now figuring this reindeer may not be a normal day reindeer.

"Giving toys and gifts to every good person around the globe, that's my job with the guy in red," the reindeer said with a smile.

When he said that, Po realized that this is not in China, this is nowhere near China. The reindeer, the elf, the guy in red mentioned, flying around on Christmas Eve. Po looked at the reindeer with shock and with a shaking body and a shaking voice he asked, "Wh-wh-who…who are y-y-you?" The reindeer just smiled a wide smile and said, "I am Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

**A/N: Well, looks like Po's just met Rudolph! :D We'll see how he'll react in the next chapter! :D By the way, leave a review please! :D**


	4. Meeting Rudolph

******A/N: For a little Christmas present, I decided to do chapters 3 and 4 back to back! :D Enjoy! :D I don't own KFP or Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer. Oh, and by the way, this Rudolph's not the original one, it's the 1998 remake of Rudolph. :)**

Chapter 4 - Meeting Rudolph

Po could only look at the reindeer in astonishment after he learned that it was the legendary Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer! He couldn't believe it, after years of not believing in a Santa Claus, he finally knows.

"I can tell you're in shock," Rudolph said with a smile.

Po's throat tightened up and then he choked out, "Y-Y-Yes…I am…" Rudolph chuckled as he helped the panda onto his feet and made sure he didn't fall over. In comparison, Rudolph's head came up to Po's neck while his antlers came up to Po's mouth.

"Can you prove you're Rudolph?" Po asked, wanting to know more. The reindeer just pulled out another one of his classy grins and then his nose began glowing red! Po almost fell over again in shock and disbelief, his eyes and look were filled with wonder, amazement, and disbelief.

"Sorry," Rudolph said with a smile and as his nose stopped glowing, "It's just that no one else outside of the North Pole area has ever stepped foot into Santa's village."

"S-Santa's village?" Po asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Rudolph said, still smiling, "I know you're on the good list. You protect the Valley from danger and you even defeated Shen and Ke-Pa from destroying everything in their paths."

"Whoa…" Po said, "What else do you know? Other than the legends."

"Well," Rudolph said, "I'll be sure not to embarrass you."

"Okaayyyy…" Po said with an awkward grin, making the reindeer chuckle and stand up straight.

"Well first off," Rudolph said with a grin, "You always got up to play with your action figures and imagine adventures made by you, plus you'd always daydream of meeting them...especially the tiger." Rudolph chuckled as Po shook off a blush before he went on, "And Monkey he's been into making clothing."

"Really?!" Po asked, a little surprised, "So that's why he's been vanishing for a few hours every day."

Rudolph chuckled, "Don't let him know. Anyway, love songs always make him cry, Tigress, she is ticklish under her armpits and at her ribcage, Santa's seen you tickle her." Po chuckled before Rudolph went on, "And finally, Crane has a big crush on Mei Ling."

"Wow…" said Po, "You do know some stuff."

"I try not to get into the embarrassing moments…" Rudolph said with a little awkward smile, "Anyway, you loved the Furious Five, and your favorite is Tigress, despite her rudeness to you before you defeated Tai Lung. And…the action figure you have of her…you always kiss it."

When he said that, Po blushed and said, "N-No! Why would I kiss an…" Rudolph gave a look with a smile that told Po he knew he couldn't lie like that. Then Po said, "Aside from that, do you know what we want for Christmas?"

"Of course!" Rudolph said with a laugh, "You want a display case for your action figures, a nice green robe with Chinese characters spelling out, "Dragon Warrior" and you also want a nice Christmas for everyone."

Po couldn't believe it, that was all that he wanted, but he felt the pain come back of Tigress "kissing" Emeka, and the mistakes he made.

Then Rudolph said, "Viper wants the finest ribbon in all of China with her and her both her parents' names sewn into it. Crane wants some new pens and ink, along with some candy to go with it. Mantis wants a new acupuncture kit with some special notes and a golden cape to make him look cool. Monkey, of course, wants some bananas to last him a month, some new pants, a new staff, and some gold bracelets. And Shifu…he wants what's best for his students."

"What?" said Po, "He might've opened up to us some after I defeated Tai Lung, but he can still be kind of cruel and heartless."

"He's just like that because he's afraid," Rudolph said with a smile, "He is proud of you all, he just doesn't want the same thing to happen with you and the others like Tai Lung."

"So…I guess he doesn't want a repeat of that?" Po asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly," said Rudolph, "Don't tell him I told you that. And remember to stay humble as the Dragon Warrior." With that, Po smiled and Rudolph returned the smile.

"Don't you want to eat something?" Rudolph asked, thinking Po would be hungry after being in a coma for three days. Po's stomach churned and rumbled and then Po said, "I guess I could go for something."

"Come on," Rudolph said with a smile, "Mrs. Claus makes the best cookies in all of the North Pole."

Then Rudolph grabbed Po's paw and began to drag him while he trotted. Po just couldn't believe he's met up with the legendary Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, he was so happy, full of joy and happiness. He smiled widely as Rudolph took him down the hallway, as the reindeer pulled him, Po took notice of the pictures on the walls. He saw pictures of Rudolph himself and he noticed the other eight reindeer, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen. Then Rudolph brought Po into the kitchen and the smell of cookies and hot chocolate grasped his nostrils that made him drool, very hungry for some cookies.

"Well, here we are," Rudolph said as he stopped and turned to face Po with a smile. He then turned to an open door and called out, "Mrs. Claus, we've got a guest!"

Then, Mrs. Claus came in, she was in a purple dress, she had glasses on and she had white hair. **(A/N: Santa, Mrs. Claus, and the elves look like humans instead of animals, but just go with it please.)** She's an elderly woman and a human too, something Po's not seen before. Mrs. Claus looked at Po and asked, "Are you okay? We were worried about you."

"I'm totally awesome!" Po said with a bright smile and a proud tone, making Mrs. Claus smile and chuckle.

"My friend would like to have some of your special cookies," Rudolph said with a smile.

"Coming right up," Mrs. Clause said with a smile.

With that, Po sat down in a chair, as did Rudolph. Then Mrs. Claus pulled out some freshly baked chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and sat them down in front of the two creatures. Po was drooling, he couldn't wait to taste them. Then Mrs. Clause gave each of them a mug of hot chocolate, the smell danced in Po's nose.

"You might wanna eat a cookie while it's still hot," Rudolph explained, "Because they're best when they're right out of the oven."

Po smiled and then he grabbed one. He then took a bite, and when he did, his eyes widened and his tongue began tingling as his mouth drooled even more. It was like he went into cookie heaven, he's never tasted such a good cookie before.

"So, what do you think?" Rudolph asked with a smile before he took a bite out of one.

Po looked at Rudolph with wide eyes and a wide smile full of joy and then he exclaimed, "This is the BEST thing I've EVER TASTED!" Rudolph laughed and he said to Mrs. Clause, "Looks like we've got another fan of your cookies."

"A fan?!" Po said with a giddy and an excited tone, "I'm not just a fan; I'm an epically AWESOME fan!" Then he began chowing down on the cookies, surprising Rudolph, the reindeer's eyes widened as Po began eating the tasty cookies. As he ate, Rudolph eventually just smiled and let out a small laugh as Po ate and ate.

"Don't eat too much," Rudolph said with a chuckle, "They'll give you a stomach ache if you eat too much."

"Slyly had to learn that the hard way," Mrs. Clause said, remembering when Slyly the Arctic fox got a stomach ache from eating too much.

Then Po finished his cookies and he groaned "Awwwwww" when the cookies were all gone. Rudolph put his hoof on Po's shoulder and said, "Good moments have to come and go, Po." Po sighed as he faced Rudolph, and then the reindeer said, "Don't be sad just yet, you've still got hot chocolate."

Po's face lit up again as he picked up the mug of hot chocolate and began to blow on it, as Rudolph did with his.

"Thanks for your kindness," Po said to Mrs. Clause with a smile.

"It's my pleasure," Mrs. Clause said with a warm smile, "And now I have to make more cookies because of you."

"Bring'em!" Po said with a smile with his arm in the air, "I love them cookies!"

Then Po began to drink his hot chocolate and once again he was amazed, he slowly drank it and then Rudolph said, "How about I show you around the village?" Po almost spit out his hot chocolate because of that, but he managed to keep it in and swallow it.

"Y-You're g-gonna…" Po started; Rudolph put his hoof up to Po's lips and said softly, "Yes. That way you'll truly believe."

"I can't wait!" Po said with excitement in his voice before he finished up the rest of the hot chocolate. Then he shot up from his seat shouting out in happiness, "Let's go!" Then he ran out of the kitchen to the hallway, Rudolph chuckled and thanked Mrs. Claus before he went to go catch Po.

In the hallway, Po is still running while Rudolph laughs as he chases him, then Po tripped and fell flat on his face. Rudolph ran up to him and helped him up.

"Watch your step," Rudolph joked as Po chuckled.

Then Rudolph got Po a red and green scarf while Rudolph got his typical red scarf and wrapped it around his neck, and Po wrapped his new scarf around his neck.

"Are you ready to see the village?" Rudolph asked with a smile.

"You bet I am! Hoo-hoo-hoo!" Po gushed out in a practically giddy tone.

Rudolph laughed again, Po loved to hear Rudolph's wonderful laugh. Po admired him, but he would soon admire him as much as he admires his kung fu heroes. Then Rudolph lead him to a door and they headed out the door with Rudolph closing it behind him.

When they got outside, Po got a view of the village below him, he formed a wide smile with his mouth open and his eyes were lit up in excitement. There was a trail to go down to the village down a hill and Po just wanted to run down into the village. The village was covered in snow as were the mountaintops, which surrounded the area, all covered in snow. The village was also in the Christmas mood, for it had decorations all over it, lights, large blow-ups of reindeer, Santa, and of course, Rudolph. Po saw some Christmas trees down there, and he saw some elf children and reindeer yearlings laughing and playing down there.

"It's a nice sight, isn't it?" Rudolph asked with a smile.

Po looked at Rudolph and exclaimed out of joy, "It's an awesome sight! I love it!" Rudolph admired how Po just loves everything that he sees, it makes him happy to see people happy, people together on the holidays, and just a holly jolly Christmas. Then Po began running towards the hill leading down to the village and Rudolph saw him.

"Po wait!" he called out, but Po didn't hear him.

"The hill is…" Rudolph said, but he was too late because Po yelled as he slipped on the ice and began tumbling down the hill!

"…slippery…" Rudolph finished as he cringed at the sight of Po bouncing down the hill. Po tumbled down the hill, but he got used to it, since he falls down the stairs of the Jade Palace all the time. Then he landed flat on his face in a pile of snow when he hit the bottom.

Rudolph went down after him with caution as he walked down the hill. When he reached Po, he helped the panda up and he asked, "Are you okay? That was some fall."

"It's okay," Po assured him that he was okay, "I fall down the Jade Palace stairs all the time. So I'm used to it."

Rudolph raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're used to falling off the long flight of stairs?" Po nodded. Rudolph sighed and said, "Well, I just don't you to get hurt at this time of year. Do you understand?"

"Yes Rudolph," Po said with a smile.

Rudolph took in a deep breath and breathed out real slow before saying, "Okay panda. Let's go down to the village."

"Let's go!" Po yelled in excitement.

"But remember," Rudolph warned, "They'll be looking at you all the time because no one outside the North Pole area has _ever_ stepped foot into Santa's village. Just do what I say and you'll be fine. Understand?"

Po nodded and said, "I understand you just like pudding." Rudolph laughed again and said, "Okay jokester, let's go." With that, they began to head towards the village. Po still had the picture of his father and friends in his pocket and he just couldn't help but still feel the pain from what happened back in the Valley of Peace.

**A/N: Well, that was something, and now they're heading down towards the village! :D What will happen once Po goes down there? Find out in the next chapter! :D Review please! :D**


	5. The True Meaning of Christmas

**A/N: I couldn't help but put the fifth chapter up because Christmas is so near. But enjoy and REVIEW! :D I don't own KFP or Rudolph the Reindeer (1998 remake)**

**C****hapter 5 - The True Meaning of Christmas**

Po and Rudolph walk side by side, as they head towards Santa's village, Po took in the sight as he breathed in while tightening his red and green scarf. Rudolph smiled at Po, who returned the smile. Right when they met, they became great friends.

"So, Rudolph," Po said with a smile, "When you found me, what exactly were you doing? Shouldn't you have been up here?"

Rudolph smiled a bit wider and said, "Well, yes, but I was tasked to find the fastest and safer routes for Santa. It's important that Santa always stays safe when he's flying across the globe in one night."

Po nodded and understood. He put his paw on Rudolph's shoulder and said, "If you weren't there, I probably would be dead." Po smiled and then he said, "Thank you for saving my life."

Rudolph chuckled and said, "It was nothing. I couldn't have let you die on that mountain." Po rubbed Rudolph's head before saying, "You're right about that."

Rudolph and Po continued on, and then they came into the village where there were elves, some elf children playing in the snow. There were some adult reindeer with their yearlings and a couple was baby reindeer. Po smiled with his jaw hanging as he took in the sights. He saw some elves putting up their last minute decorations while yearlings played in the snow and some elf teens were busy working on a snowman. This place was a perfect place to be at during Christmas, for houses and the streets had Christmas decorations, and in the center of the villager, was a giant, beautiful Christmas tree with flashing lights, huge ornaments, large red and green beads, and a flashing star changing colors as it stood proudly on top of the tree. It was all so amazing.

"Th-th-this…this is awesome!" Po exclaimed with a giddy tone as Rudolph chuckled.

"Hey Rudolph!" a voice called out. Rudolph chuckled at Po and said, "Hold on a minute."

Then Rudolph turned to see yearlings running right at him, they all had winter clothes on as they ran. Two were bucks, and two were does, they all had a piece of paper with them and an ink pen. When they got up to him they began asking at the same time "Can I have your autograph? Can I have your autograph?" They all were excited and giddy.

"Just one at a time please," Rudolph said with a smile.

They all got into a single line, they all were just plain excited. Their eyes lit up as Rudolph took a pen and signed each one of the yearlings' papers. They all giggled and laughed before running off to tell their parents.

"What was that all about?" Po asked with a smile.

Rudolph turned, faced Po with a smile, he then said, "I'm famous for pulling Santa's sleigh on that foggy night. Ring a bell?" Po nodded and then he remembered the legend, he heard it when he was a cub. Then, Po noticed that elves and some reindeer were taking notice of him and they all began whispering things like "Who is he?" "Where did he come from?" "Is he dangerous?"

"Uh…Rudolph…" Po said, pointing to the elves and reindeer taking notice of him. Rudolph looked to see and when he saw they were taking notice of Po, he coiled his arm around Po's arm and said, "Just don't pay them any mind. Just follow my lead."

Po nodded as they began to walk again, and they were now whispering why Rudolph was with him and everything like that. As they walked, Po tried to ignore the elves and reindeer whispering to one another, talking about Po. Po felt his chest tighten up with nervousness and his throat ran dry as everyone in the village began looking and whispering. He was sweating big time, and Po tried to say something but he couldn't. He nudged Rudolph a bit and the reindeer took note that he was nervous indeed. Rudolph began to think of something and then he said, "You've not believed in Santa, have you?" Po looked down at the reindeer and he tried to say something. He had to cough it up, but he couldn't fully get it out.

"Let's go to a more secluded place," Rudolph said softly before walking away from the busiest part of the village.

A little while later, Rudolph has escorted Po to a more secluded place in the village. Po's stomach loosened up and his throat became normal again.

"N-No…" Po answered Rudolph to his question earlier, "I-I mean I've believed in him since I was a cub. But when I turned nine I began to note that he was just a fairy tale."

"Lots of people in the world think that," Rudolph said, "It's just that the Christmas Spirit gets lower each year. It makes me sad not to see people in a true Christmas mood."

"But the Valley is always in the Christmas mood," Po said, "It always has decorations up, people together, laughing, playing and talking."

"I know that," Rudolph said, looking into Po's eyes, "But I mean places like the big cities like New York City, Los Angeles, Paris, Sydney, and many places like that."

"What can we do about that?" Po asked.

Rudolph sighed and said, "Only way to have true Christmas Spirit is being together as a family, having a great time, singing, dancing, and knowing that Christmas marks the birth of Jesus Christ."

"Who?" Po asked, not knowing.

"You've not heard the story?" Rudolph asked.

Po shook his head and Rudolph said, "The first Christmas was when Jesus was born over 2,000 years ago. A virgin named Mary was told by an angel she would have a son, and to call his name Jesus. She faithfully submitted to God and eventually she and a man named Joseph traveled to Bethlehem. But they had to stay in a cave because there was no room for them at the inn.

"That must've been hard to take in," Po said as he listened to Rudolph, who chuckled and continued, "After that, Mary gave birth to Jesus. God came down on Earth in human form. He came into this world to die our death on the cross, he rose again on the third day, and those who believe in Him shall not perish but have everlasting life. He fulfilled that thirty or so years after His birth. But only those who go through Jesus can get to Heaven. No one goes to the Father except through Jesus only. No back door, no side door, no nothing. And God is in three persons and yet is one God. God the Father, Jesus the Son, and the Holy Ghost."

Po was very interested by what Rudolph told him, the reindeer then told him that Christmas is truly meant to celebrate Jesus' birth, not just open up gifts. What Christmas meant was the birth of Jesus, being a family and enjoying one another. It doesn't matter about fancy decorations or big Christmas trees or anything like that. When Rudolph finished Po said, "Wow Rudolph, that was interesting."

"I know," said Rudolph, "It's just that many people just don't see that anymore. Not knowing the true meaning of Christmas is a bummer. It makes me sad." Po saw Rudolph a bit down and then Po put his finger under Rudolph's chin to look at him.

"It's okay Rudolph," Po assured him with a smile, "I'm sure it'll be spread around." Rudolph smiled and said, "We can always hope and pray." Po smiled and patted Rudolph's back as they continued on. Rudolph smiled a bit wider and asked, "You don't believe in Santa Claus?" Po looked at him and said, "I do now, since you're around. And if you're around, I know he's around.

Rudolph smiled and stopped walking and Po stopped when he stopped. Rudolph stepped up to Po with a smile and said, "I mean, that you're gonna know more than just knowing that he's real. I mean something…more…" Po began pondering for a moment, and he looked at Rudolph's classy warm smile before he got the hint, and when he did, his eyes widened like they were about to bulge out of his skull.

"Yes," Rudolph said with a wide smile and bright eyes, "I'm taking you to meet him." Before Po could say anything, he let out a small yelp of shock as Rudolph began running with his hoof grasping Po's paw.

A little while later on the snowy path, outside the village, Rudolph has dragged Po all the way here, for Rudolph said that Santa always takes a morning hike before he eats some cookies made by his wife. Rudolph stopped by the path as Po began gasping for air.

"You…*gasp* You…*gasp* dragged me *gasp* all the way *gasp* *gasp* out here to make me lose my *gasp* breath…" Po said in between gasps.

Rudolph chuckled and said, "If you work out more, you'll be just like me. All nice, athletic, and slender." Po gave Rudolph a brief glare before Rudolph realized something and he said, "Oh…right, you're a panda…sorry…"

"It's okay…" Po said while getting up, trying to catch his breath.

Then Po stood next to Rudolph and looked at a hill that had the path going up it. Po then asked Rudolph, "So, he's going to be coming up from that hill?" Rudolph nodded and said, "Any minute now. He's always at this mark when on his way back." Po then began to wait, and as he did, his heart began to beat fast out of nervousness and excitement, for he was going to meet the big guy in red he's heard about as a cub, and he's about to truly believe in him!

"After we meet him," Rudolph said with a smile, "Do you wanna hang out at the lake that's frozen? We can slide down hills and skate on the ice if you want to."

Po looked at Rudolph with bright eyes and a bright smile and then he said, "That would be AWESOME! I would love to play with you!" Rudolph laughed again, Po just loved Rudolph's laugh, and it was like music to his ears.

"Hello? Who's there?" called a voice, but it was gentle and it sounded holly and jolly.

Po froze on the spot while Rudolph looked up to see Santa Claus coming from over the hill. **(A/N: Remember Santa and the elves are humans, but please go with it.)** Rudolph grinned widely as Po just looked at Santa with disbelief. The guy was nice and holly jolly looking with his huge white beard reaching to his chest, his red suit on, black boots, black belt, green gloves, and a red hat with 'furred' trimmings on it, and with a white puff ball at the peak of the hat.

"Well, hello Rudolph," Santa said with a smile as he walked over, he then looked over at Po and said, "Hello Po, or Dragon Warrior." He bowed before Po, and the panda's only response was to bow back and just look at Santa with awe, wonder, and disbelief.

"I'm glad you're okay," Santa said, still smiling his holly jolly smile, "Rudolph came rushing in like he never had before, and he let you stay where you were until you recovered."

"And I _did_ get the fastest and safest route for you to take sir," Rudolph said, grinning back at Santa.

"That you did," Santa said with a smile.

He walked over to Po and put his hand on the panda's shoulder, and the panda nearly collapsed when he did so.

"S-S-Santa…" Po said in disbelief and nervousness.

"Yes, it's me," Santa said with a smile, "Po Ping, raised by a loving noodle shop owner back in the Valley of Peace." He then dropped his smile and asked, "You've not believed in me since you were nine, huh?"

Po sadly shook his head and said, "I'm sorry for that sir, I just thought you were a fairy tale."

"Well, I'm not," Santa said, "I'm glad to meet you, and I've just not made any stops in the Valley of Peace."

"Why's that?" Po asked with complete shock.

"Because the Valley doesn't believe in Santa," Rudolph said sadly, "They don't know about Jesus either. The Valley of Peace is peaceful, but they just haven't taken Jesus or Santa to their hearts."

Po was in complete shock, he didn't know that Santa _didn't_ come to the Valley on the night before Christmas.

"I want to change that!" Po blurted out, "I want them to know about Jesus, and you Santa! It makes me sad now! I see how you all feel! I…I just…" He then fell onto his knees and began to lightly cry over the Valley.

Rudolph's heart broke when he saw Po like that, but being Rudolph, he put a comforting arm around Po's back.

"Shhhh," Rudolph said softly, "It'll be okay."

Po looked at Rudolph and asked between tears, "How? How will it be okay?"

"Because of you," Santa said with a smile. Po looked up at Santa and asked, "How? How can I?" Santa smiled a bit wider and said, "Because I believe that Rudolph told you about Jesus, and you know that I'm real. You've seen it all yourself and you will go into the Valley and show them that I am real and tell them the story of Jesus Christ's birth. Teach the children and everyone about that, teach them everything about that. Do you believe?"

"I-I…I do believe in you…and Jesus' birth…" Po said, trying to calm down.

Santa put his hand on Po's shoulder and said softly, "Remember, Christmas is about happiness and being together, but most importantly, the birth of Jesus."

"To know all of that," added Rudolph, "Is a blessing. Don't let your Christmas Spirit down before you tell them. Let it grow because you're going to tell them."

Po looked up at Rudolph and smiled at him before saying, "Thanks guys." Po looked at Santa and thanked him for comforting him.

"Not a problem," Santa said with a smile and rubbing Po's head, "It's gonna be okay. Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to be on my way."

Then Santa began walking away while Po observed him walking away, Po just couldn't believe that he just met the most holly and jolliest person in the world. Po smiled, he just admired Rudolph even more, but he will soon admire him even more soon.

"So Po," Rudolph said with a smile, making Po look at Rudolph and then the reindeer asked, "Do you want to go play now?"

Po's face lit up and then he exclaimed, "YES! I can't wait to see what else you have in store for me!" Rudolph laughed again before saying, "I kinda thought you'd act like a giddy kid, Po. Let's go." With that, they began racing back to the village for Po to have the best day of his life.

**A/N: The birth of Jesus is the true meaning of Christmas, and he did come die on the cross for our sins. Even though the Son died, the Father didn't so the universe didn't fall apart because the Father didn't die. God's in three persons and yet is one God. The Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. That there's not fictional, but the story is. Please leave a review! :D**


	6. A day with Rudolph

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Po meets Rudolph! :D Enjoy! :D I don't own KFP or Rudolph the reindeer (1998 remake). Remember, Hermey the Elf, Clarice, and the other original characters aren't in this story, due to the fact that I'm using the 1998 remake of Rudolph, not the 1969 original.**

**Chapter 6 - A day with Rudolph**

Rudolph and Po have made it back to the village and they were at the reindeer houses now. Rudolph pulled out his toboggan, some ice skates, some winter hats, and a smaller sleigh for another one of his friends.

"Where is this place we're going?" Po asked, excited for the adventure.

"Well, it's…" Rudolph said, picking up the toboggan, he turned to face Po with a smile and continued, "It's just a little walk from here. Me, Slyly, Leonard, and some others go to this area about once a week to have a great time. Sliding on the ice, sliding down hills, and just having a blast."

"Slyly? Leonard?" Po asked with a confused look.

Rudolph chuckled and said, "They're my friends. They helped me rescue Zoey from Stormella, the ice witch that used to be evil. I wished for her to be nice, and she is." Po nodded and understood, he wondered who Zoey was, but he shook off the question and then he said in an excited tone, "Let's go! I'm ready for an awesome day today!" Rudolph chuckled and said, "They'll be waiting for us once we leave the village." Then they began walking while Po carried the heavy toboggan for Rudolph.

A little while later, outside the village, Po looked back to see lots and lots of elves, thousands of them heading up towards the workshop of Santa, far in the distance. He turned to Rudolph and said, "That's a lot of elves."

"It's required to have many elves to make enough presents for all the good boys and girls across the globe." Rudolph said with a smile.

"I see," Po said with a smile, making Rudolph smile a bit wider.

"Hiya Red!" called a voice.

Rudolph smiled as he stopped walking to see Slyly, the Arctic Fox about the height to Po's hips, and next to him was a polar bear with a red scarf on, about 10 inches taller than Po, that's Leonard.

"Slyly! Leonard!" Rudolph shouted to the creatures with a smile.

The two creatures ran over to Po and Rudolph and Slyly said, "I'm ah, ready to slide and skate!"

"Just-Just don't hurt yourself like last time," Leonard said.

"Hey! It was just a hit on the head!" Slyly said a little annoyed.

"You were woozy for three days," Rudolph said with a chuckle.

Po let out a laugh and then Slyly asked, "What's so funny you sloth bear?"

"He's a panda," Rudolph pointed out.

"Oh! Uh…" Slyly said a little awkwardly, "I'm uh…sorry there, friend. I just need to catch up on stuff…" Po chuckled and said, "Hey, I mess up sometimes, but…" Then Po's horrid thoughts of him destroying the training hall, Viper's collection destroyed, and the kitchen on fire swirled through his mind again. Rudolph looked at Po, at first, he was so happy, and now he seems troubled.

"Po, are you okay?" Rudolph asked softly while putting his hoof on Po's arm. Po snapped out of his daze and said, "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm just a little dazed, you know."

"Dazed?" Rudolph asked, raising an eyebrow, a little suspicious, "I thought you felt awesome."

"I do!" Po said with a smile, "I just can't remember what I was gonna say." There was an awkward silence before Po managed to say, "Hey! Why're we standin' around here for? We've got fun to have! YEAH!" Then he began running with his fist in the air, yelling in excitement.

"Looks like he's excited," Leonard said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Slyly said with a smile, "Come on, Red. Let's a go!" Rudolph smiled and then they began to run after Po. Rudolph was wondering why Po stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked troubled, but the reindeer shook it off and began laughing like his friends and Po, who was ahead of them.

A few minutes later, they all arrived at the place where they wanted to play at. Po yelled out of excitement with a huge grin, but then he stumbled after he tripped on his feet and then began to roll down the hill. Rudolph along with his friends watched as he rolled down the hill and a snowball formed around Po.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Po screamed as he fell.

"Onto the toboggan!" Rudolph yelled to Leonard.

Then Rudolph and Leonard got onto the toboggan while Slyly got on the smaller sleigh, made for his size. Rudolph and Leonard slid down the hill while snow sprayed from behind them onto Slyly, who began choking on the snow while having to cover his eyes. When they reached the bottom of the hill, they saw Po's lower body peaking straight up into the air while he moved his legs. Rudolph and Leonard ran up to help, then, with hard work, they managed to pull Po out, the panda even spit out snow.

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked.

"Am I okay?" Po said with a smile, "I am AWESOME! I was having a blast! That was fun!"

Rudolph chuckled at the excited panda, he loved to see happy souls on Christmas. Actually, he loved seeing happy souls all the time.

"Okay Mr. Panda, let's get your ice skates on," Rudolph said with a smile.

Po looked at Rudolph and asked, "Ice skates?" Rudolph nodded and said, "We always start ice skating first when we come out here. It'll be fun. We can even teach you how to ice skate." Po began to consider this, and he felt like he would keep falling over like he always does, but the eyes of Rudolph told him that he and his friends would always be there for him no matter what, and they will help him. After a minute, Po nodded and Rudolph said, "Yay" in an excited tone before putting some ice skates onto Po's feet and tightening them up to stay on his feet. Po stood up and Rudolph kept him from falling, Po noticed Slyly and Leonard didn't have any ice skates on.

"Why don't you guys have ice skates on?" Po asked them.

"We-We're used to skating without ice skates," Leonard explained, "We have pads on our feet and can sustain our weight while skating."

Po nodded as Slyly put Rudolph's skates on. Po looked at Rudolph's hooves for his feet, he knew there wasn't anyway for a reindeer to skate with those hooves, but with ice skates, he might have no problem. Rudolph smiled at Po when Slyly finished putting the skates on, and then he said, "Come on, Po, let's get you out onto the lake."

Po's eyes widened, he knew this was reality and he'll be slipping all over the place. Rudolph pulled Po a bit closer as he stepped out onto the ice. Then Rudolph told him, "One step forward, push forward with the other leg, and repeat the pattern." Po did what Rudolph told him and the panda began following Rudolph's lead as the reindeer held his paw firmly. Then they began to go a little faster and Rudolph told him the "one step forward pattern" again. Po began to get the hang of it as Rudolph taught him how turn and do some sharp turns. Po almost fell over a few times, but Rudolph caught him and didn't let him fall over at all.

"Are you ready to try it yourself?" Rudolph asked with a smile.

Po was nervous, he didn't know what to say, but for some reason he let out, "Yes." Rudolph smiled and then he let Po go. The panda panicked and began to slip! Rudolph went after him but Po remembered the pattern and he gained himself back despite his weight. What he doesn't know, is that Leonard kept him from falling over. Rudolph smiled brightly as Po began skating and having fun. Po loved to feel the wind blowing by his face, letting it run through his fur. The panda was having a great time, but then he stumbled and landed flat on his face. He managed to sit up and Rudolph came skating over to him while clapping his hooves together.

"That was very good on your first try!" Rudolph exclaimed with joy.

"But I fell down," Po said, feeling a bit uneasy about that.

"It happens to people when they begin ice skating," Rudolph explained, "But once you get used to it, you won't fall down often."

Po smiled and then he saw Slyly with a teddy bear, the Arctic snow fox didn't notice they noticed, but he did when Po yelled out, "Hey Slyly! Nice teddy!" Then Slyly hid his teddy in a frantic before saying in a fast tone, "I have no teddy! It's nothing here!" Rudolph chuckled and said, "You're still embracing that teddy with your life?"

"I'm not guarding it, I'm protecting it!" Slyly said in a fast tone, "I need to ice skate some more!"

Then Slyly began ice skating while Rudolph and Po just laughed, but Slyly paid them no mind. Leonard came over to Po and Rudolph and said, "You-You should see how Rudolph does on the ice. He-He's a great ice skater."

"Nooooo," Rudolph said in a teasing tone with a smile while waving his arm a little, "I really am not a good skater."

"Oh, come on, Rudolph," Leonard said with a smile, "Show this panda what you've got. Show him how a pro does it."

Rudolph gave Po a seductive smile before turning to Leonard and saying in a teasing tone, "Ohhhh, okaaayyyy, I guess we'll see how a roookieee does."

Leonard chuckled as Rudolph began to skate to the center of the lake and he was ready to put on a show. Then he did a dramatic pose before he took off skating! The reindeer was skating fast, faster than any ice skater Po has ever seen! The reindeer had to be going about 20 miles an hour or so. He began to jump in the air, but he was just getting started! As he got faster and began to jump more often, Po's eyes just widened in amazement at this reindeer doing all of these tricks while skating across the lake. Then Rudolph jumped high in the air and began twirling in the air! He looked so graceful and peaceful as he did so, he spread out his arms before landing on the ice firmly and then jumping into the air, doing another twirl! It was like he could join the Winter Olympics in ice skating! He was just amazing, Po's mouth and eyes widened in awe, excitement, and disbelief as Rudolph continued to do all of these wonderful tricks. Then, Rudolph began skating to the middle of the lake again.

"Oh, you-you're gonna love this," Leonard told Po as Slyly skated over to them.

Po watched in wonder and amazement as the reindeer began to spin really fast while holding his arms close to his body. He began spinning faster and faster and the snow on the ice formed a mini tornado that came up to Rudolph's knees as the reindeer spun faster and faster! He began to let out a little shout before he let out a LOUD shout before jumping high into the air like a rocket! He twirled in the air, did side somersaults, some backward flips as he gracefully smiled and let out a clean, pleasing sigh of joy as the sun shined brightly on Rudolph. The reindeer looked at Po as his nose began to glow bright red, he put his right leg out in front of him while pointing at Po while smiling before giving him a long wink. Po held his chest in amazement as Rudolph began to come down from the air. Po was a bit worried that Rudolph would have a bone crushing landing, but no! The reindeer landed on his two feet nice and firm despite how fast he was coming down. He skated over to Po and slid onto his side while holding his head up.

"Well, where did that come from?" Rudolph asked with another grin and a teasing tone.

"What…how? When? How did…? What…how did you…?" Po was searching for words, but he couldn't find them. Rudolph then gave a smile and said, "I guess you could say I'm a pro, huh?"

"How…did you do that?!" Po exclaimed, giddy once again.

"Well, it takes years of training and skating," Rudolph explained, "I'm the best skater out here." Po smiled widely and said in an excited tone, "Are you kiddin? You're the best skater in all of the world!" Rudolph laughed again, making Po happy once again.

"Thanks for the compliment," he said with another laugh.

Po admired Rudolph even more, but he will soon even more later, he loved how this reindeer is always smiling, laughing, and always in a good mood. He's never met someone this cheerful, he doesn't seem stressed about the holidays, he just looked like he was in no pressure at all.

"Come on," Slyly said, "Let's show Po how to skate."

"Let's do it then," Leonard said with a smile.

Rudolph got up and Po examined him with his friends, Slyly and Leonard, he felt sad. He felt like his friends didn't care anymore because of what happened back at the Valley. He just didn't know if they want him anymore. He looked up at Rudolph and said, "I'm a little worn out, why don't you guys skate? I'll join you in a minute." Rudolph smiled and said, "Join us anytime." Then they took off skating while Po began to lightly cry. He just felt like his friends aren't close to him anymore, he's so emotionally disturbed that he just can't bear to go back, for he figured there wasn't a place back there for him. He looked at the picture of his dad, the Furious Five, Shifu, and himself on a nice vacation in the mountains. Oh, how he missed the love of his friends and dad, but he just thinks that they no longer need him.

"WAAAHOOOO!" Rudolph exclaimed out of happiness, Po looked up and then he saw the reindeer having a blast. Po knew he couldn't be sad all day, so he put the picture in his pocket before joining the others.

After having a blast of ice skating, which Po fell down, a lot, but Rudolph and friends kept encouraging him until Po began skating like no problem, but of course he knew he wouldn't be as good as Rudolph. They did all sorts of tricks and they even played 'Ice tag' before going out onto the hills and sliding down them. But the worst part about that is when Po had to climb back up the hills and when he got to the top he was out of breath. But despite all of that, Po had a blast with his new friends, laughing and playing was enough to make his day. After all of the excitement, it was nearing sundown and Rudolph had to be home before dark.

A little while later, Po and his new friends are back in the village, the Christmas decorations and the giant tree in the center of the village glowed all around them.

"So Po," Slyly said trotting up to Po's side, "What do you think of the village?"

"It's AWESOME!" Po exclaimed with happiness, "It's so dang awesome!"

"I-I-I'm glad you like it," Leonard said with a smile, "But where will you be staying tonight?"

Po then knew that. Where would he stay tonight? Before he could say anything, Rudolph said, "Po will be staying with me tonight." Po's eyes widened at Rudolph again, he couldn't believe his kindness!

"No…you don't have to…" Po said, but Rudolph put his hoof finger to Po's lips and said, "I don't care; I want you to stay with me, my friend. I care for you, and others." Po's heart warmed up, he felt like he was a glowing fire in a fireplace during a cold night. Po then picked Rudolph off the ground and gave him a hug, Rudolph was a little surprised, but the reindeer hugged back, his nose glowed as his heart warmed up with gratitude and thankfulness that Po's okay and that he's a great friend.

"See you tomorrow, Red!" Slyly said with a smile.

"Good-Good night little buddy," Leonard said with a smile, "And you too, Po."

Then they left as Po put Rudolph down and then they began to head towards Rudolph's house. But then Rudolph stopped and said, "Oh shoot! I forgot to get the eggs for my mom!"

"There's a shop right there," Po said, pointing to it.

"Thanks Po," Rudolph said with a smile, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting here," Po said before Rudolph left for the shop.

Po then sat down on a bench and began to relax, he tilted his head backward onto the bench, he took a deep breath in and breathed out real slowly. He began to relax until a snowball hit him. Po shot up and then he sees a group of yearlings laughing and pointing at him, one was taller and it was a lighter colored reindeer with black winter pants and a green jacket on. He had a mean look and he had blonde hair.

"Oh look!" the bigger reindeer shouted with a laugh, "The flabby panda is so gullible he doesn't even know that we planned an ambush right in front of him!"

Po stood up and said, "Hey, just a minute. I'm NOT gullible. And it's not nice to throw snowballs with pieces of ice in it. That hurt!" The older reindeer smiled, went up to Po and said, "You're right. I'm sorry about that." He held out his hoof for a handshake and said, "I won't do it again. Okay friend?" Po reached for his hoof and before he said something Po got an electric shock! He moved back, holding his paw in pain.

"YOW! That hurt!" Po said in pain as he began to suck on his paw.

The older reindeer laughed maniacally and said, "How can a _panda_ _ever_ be the _Dragon Warrior_?" He then began laughing again while the other yearlings did too. Po felt hurt and he felt like he could cry.

"Just like Rudolph," the older reindeer said with an evil grin, "You're nothing but a big nobody! You're just a monster like he is, no one likes you, no one cares for you, you're just a big nobody!"

"Not true!" Po shouted out of anger, he was ticked at this reindeer being a bully to him.

"Oh?" the reindeer said with the same evil grin while raising an eyebrow, "What about this picture?" He snagged it out of Po's pocket and pulled out a lighter!

"NO!" Po shouted in a desperate tone, making the reindeer grin even wider and say, "Oh, this picture's special to you?"

"It's my prized picture of our adventure in the mountains!" Po said desperately, "It's been my prize for a year at least!"

"Oh, then why're you running away?" the reindeer teased, he didn't really know that Po was actually running away.

"I'm not running away!" Po said defensively, "I just stumbled in the mountains and I fell unconscious!"

"Do your friends not want you anymore?" the reindeer asked with a dangerous smile.

"They…" Po paused, the reindeer saw Po's pain in his eyes and then Po choked out, "They…love me…"

"Oh, am I sensing pain?" the reindeer asked lifting Po's face up to look at him.

Po didn't know what to say, and then the reindeer said, "Since your friends don't want you, there's no point of you keeping this photo." Then he lit the match up, and before Po could do anything, the picture burned into a crisp!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Po shouted in agonizing pain and with a tear coming down, making the reindeer laugh maniacally again and said, "The Dragon Warrior can't even stop a reindeer like me to destroy a precious picture!" Then he began laughing like a maniac again and then he kicked Po and shouted out, "Hey everyone! It's the Dragon Warrior loser!" Po was hurt mentally, he wished he could've save his picture, but he didn't.

"Get him!" the older reindeer shouted to the others.

While they began to provoke and hurt Po, Rudolph came out with the eggs in his hand. He smiled and said, "Okay Po, I'm ready to…" He noticed Po wasn't anywhere, he then looked around to see the group of yearlings on top of Po! His eyes grew wide in shock and anger. He put the eggs down and found a wooden stick to knock the reindeer aside. He dashed over there right away! When he got there, he hit one of the yearlings away and then he pushed away the other yearlings and he faced the older reindeer with a glare as Po hid behind him.

"Oh, look!" the older reindeer shouted, "It's Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject!"

"Haven't we gone through this enough times, Arrow?" Rudolph asked the older reindeer while keeping his glare.

Arrow laughed and said, "You're defending this flabby panda? You…" He was cut off when Rudolph waved the stick again and then Rudolph said in a serious tone, "You and your group should NOT be doing this to this poor panda! You guys are nothing but bullies and won't give people a break! You need to let go of your pride Arrow, and stop living so miserably."

"Look here!" Arrow shouted out of anger, "You stole MY doe! She was MINE until you came along!"

"She never loved you," Rudolph said, but he didn't yell, "She sees inside of a person, not the outside. You're nothing but a bully, you're bratty, mean, bossy, and you just picked on my new best buddy!"

"How dare you!" Arrow shouted in anger.

"I am no monster like you say I am," Rudolph said, keeping his glare, "No one in this village is. I want you to leave this panda alone and stop picking on him."

"And if I don't?" Arrow asked in threatening tone.

"Then I'll have to deal with you, and once my parents find out, they'll talk to yours, and you'll be in trouble then," Rudolph said, still glaring.

Arrow scoffed and said in a serious tone, "You win this one, Reject! But this is not over!" Then he and his group left in a huff. Rudolph put away the stick as Po began to stand up. Rudolph turned to face Po and he asked, "Are you okay? What did he do to you?" Po didn't respond, he knelt down to the charred remains of the picture, he covered his face in sadness, not wanting Rudolph to see. Rudolph took note of the charred remains and then he asked softly, "What is that?"

"It's my precious picture…" Po moaned sadly, "It was my favorite picture of me and my friends on a vacation in the mountains. It was my most prized possession."

Rudolph's heart broke again, he then pulled out a plastic bag and scooped up the charred remains of the picture. He put a comforting hand on Po's shoulder and said softly, "Come on. I've gotta be back before dark. I'll see if I can restore the picture." Po looked at Rudolph with sad eyes and wonder.

"How can you do that?" he asked.

"It's a secret for now," said Rudolph with a small smile, "But I guarantee that it will be restored before you know it."

Po smirked before he stood up, then Rudolph said they've got to go now, and that he's so sorry Arrow bullied him.

"You know him?" Po asked.

"Ever since I was a yearling," replied Rudolph, "He always teased me and picked on me, as did the others."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that," Po said.

"Not that it matters anymore, let's get back to my house," Rudolph said with another small smile.

Then Rudolph grabbed the eggs and he began to take Po to his house to stay with him for the night.

A little while later, Po and Rudolph arrived at Rudolph's house. When Rudolph closed the door, he yelled out, "Hey, I'm home!" Then, a female reindeer with eyes as blue as the sky with a white dress on came in with a smile on her face. Then a buck, lighter in color with brown eyes like Rudolph's came in also, he had on brown pants with a white shirt on, they both were a bit taller than Rudolph, not counting the buck's antlers. The female reindeer ran up to Rudolph and gave him a loving hug.

"Oh, welcome home my Rudy!" she said with a smile.

Then Po knew that these were Rudolph's parents, well, actually, he knew when he first saw them. Then the dad patted Rudolph on the back and said, "Welcome home, son." Rudolph gave his dad a hug before saying, "Thanks for the warm welcome." Rudolph turned to Po and said, "Mom, Dad, this is Po. He's my new friend."

"Oh, he looks wonderful," Rudolph's mom, Mitzi, said "I'm so glad you're okay. You had us worried sick."

Po rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Sorry about that. I'm just glad Rudolph was there when he was."

"Yes, and we're glad you've recovered," Rudolph's dad, Blitzen, said with a smile.

"Hey," Po said, noticing he's seen his picture, "Aren't you one of the reindeer that flies Santa's sleigh every Christmas Eve?"

"Yes I am," Blitzen said with a smile.

"Well, it's been an honor to meet some wonderful people up here," Po said with a smile.

"As it is with you," Mitzi said with a warm smile.

Then Rudolph gave his mother the eggs and she kissed his cheek, thanking him for doing so.

"No problem," Rudolph said with a smile, "What's for supper?"

"It's fruit casserole," Mitzi said with a smile, "All kinds of fruit mixed together. Our favorite."

Rudolph rubbed his stomach and said, "Mmmm, that sounds wonderful." He then turned to Po and said, "And I also invited Po to stay with us for the night. Is that all right?" His parents smiled and Blitzen said, "Of course. He'll be sleeping in your room." Rudolph hugged his parents, Po just loved the kindness of their hearts, so friendly and generous. But, he couldn't help but feel the pain of the loss of his friends' love as he believes. He was just in deep pain.

"Well, let's go say our blessing, and then eat," Blitzen said with a smile.

With that, they headed into the kitchen. Before they ate, Rudolph taught Po how to say a prayer to God and how to bless the food. Po eventually got it and they enjoyed their fruit casserole. It was a magical meal for Po, he'd never had such a wonderful meal. When they finished eating, Rudolph asked, "So, how about we go play in the arcade area tomorrow?"

"Ooh! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Awesome! I'd love to!" Po said in a giddy tone.

Rudolph laughed again.

"I can tell you've had the time of your life," Rudolph said with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding?" Po asked in another excited tone, "I'm never EVER leaving this village! EVER!" When he said that, it shocked Rudolph to his core. He didn't know that Po was planning on STAYING, he thought Po would go back home to his family for the holidays! Before he could say anything, Po dashed into Rudolph's room and exclaimed, "I love this place!" Rudolph looked at the floor in complete shock, not expecting Po wanting to stay, when he should be home. But why does he want to stay? Many questions ran through his mind, he just didn't understand why Po would stay here.

A minute later, Rudolph was in white shorts with a white T-shirt on, he's in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, thinking about Po. He just wondered about something. Did something happen in the Valley? Is Po exiled? What is it? He couldn't just find out. He then grabbed a glass of water, gurgled the toothpaste and water in his mouth before spitting it out in the sink.

A minute later, Rudolph is now in his bedroom, it was a nice looking bedroom, he had blue walls with pictures of his family and a doe named Zoey. He wanted to talk to Po about his statement, but he couldn't because the panda was sleeping. He was covered with a green blanket with a Christmas tree on it. Rudolph rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed that he couldn't talk to him now. Rudolph then got on his bed, knowing he should talk to Po tomorrow. He then turned off the lamp and was ready for sleep. And we see his silhouette take off the shirt, toss it aside and then lay down in his comfy bed. What he didn't know that Po was still awake, but he was suffering.

"Get out of my sight!" he heard Tigress' loud and unpleasant tone, "**I don't want to see you or hear you outside the training hall no matter what!** And get out of my sight before I tear you to pieces!" Then he heard Viper's crying again.

"PUT IT OUT!" Mr. Ping's voice rang through his head like a huge pain, he tossed and turned on the floor while crying lightly before sniffing, making sure not to wake Rudolph.

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, in the Student Barracks, Emeka's been begging Shifu for something important, he's just so desperate for it. He's been talking and talking about how great he was and how that Shifu had an honor for him. He must want something VERY badly.

"Are you sure Tigress wants this?" he asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! Yes!" Emeka said with a smile, "She loves me so much! She's been pleading me to get your approval of me and her dating! Please Shifu! Do it for your daughter!

Shifu raised his eyebrows all the way and asked, "Are you _positive_ she wants this?" Emeka then nodded his head, so fast it was like it was about to fly off his neck. Shifu finally gave in and said, "Fine. I give you my blessings to date Tigress."

"Oh, thank you!" Emeka said with a happy tone.

"But!" Shifu said in a warning tone, "If you ever hurt my daughter emotionally, you will feel pain. There will be broken bones and you'll be bleeding and crying. Am I clear?" Emeka bowed before his master and said, "Crystal clear." Shifu smiled and said, "What am I thinking? You're a great warrior. You wouldn't hurt my daughter." With that, he left. Then Emeka said to himself with a smile, not an evil one, but a pleasant smile and said, "Oh, Tigress, you will soon be mine."

**A/N: What did you think of THAT chapter? :D Leave a review please! :D Merry Christmas! :D**


	7. Emeka's plan, and Tigress' struggles

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! :D Enjoy! I don't own KFP or Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeeer (1998 remake)**

**Chapter 7 - Emeka's plan, and Tigress' struggles**

In the Sacred Hall of Warriors, Tigress is having to set up everything, she was setting up the chairs, 19 on the left and 18 on the right, or was it the other way around? She couldn't figure it out, she then tossed all the plates onto the table where the napkins were set up like no problem, got tons of chopsticks out and tossed them to where they laid right beside the plates. She then checked the plates, chairs, and chopsticks off the list, then she turned around to see something, and when she did, she groaned. She had to get the decorations set up, and she needed help, but the other members of the Five were out doing some shopping for the Winter Feast. She then grabbed a ladder, set it up, grabbed some winter lanterns and began to hang them up. As she began to hang them up, she couldn't help but worry about Po. It's been three stinking days and they've not found a trace of him, and they're the best trackers in all of China! Stupid anxiety! She wishes she didn't have it, but she does and doesn't know why! She's supposed to be hardcore, unable to feel anything! She can get the lanterns hung up with no problem, being a kung fu master and all, but she must make sure everything's perfect. As she struggles with the decorations, she then accidentally let go of the lanterns and they fell back down onto the floor with some tings of metal hitting the floor.

"UGH!" she groaned loudly, "Drat it! Drat it!"

She then slid down off the ladder and knew she still had a lot of work to do. A lot of the decorations weren't set up just yet, and she was the only one to do this! The dragon ice sculpture needs to be done, she needs to choose a chef, she needs to get the Winter Feast outfits and…

"UGH!" she yelled in distress and anger tossing the lanterns to the ground, "I've not done anything this big before! Without my friends I just can't set anything up!"

She then picked up the lanterns and began to climb up the ladder again, hoping not to drop them this time. Then Zeng came up to her and said, "Master Tigress."

"Yes Zeng?" Tigress said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Can you come down here?" Zeng asked, making Tigress groan loudly again. She had to leave the lanterns on the ladder while she went down to Zeng.

"What is it?" she asked in annoyance. Then, to her dismay and shock, Zeng pulled out a box of scrolls and threw them into Tigress' arms.

"These scrolls are lists of the stuff that needs to be set up outside the Palace, plus some food, stuff to make the Emperor happy, and many other things…you know," Zeng said as Tigress' eyes slightly widened.

"And one more thing," said Zeng, "You need to choose a chef. They're arriving in five minutes." Tigress' eyes widened like they were about to bulge out of her skull, she then grew angry while showing her teeth in anger and she roared, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Then Zeng flew away in a panic, not knowing what Tigress would do to him if he stayed a second longer. Tigress groaned as she put the box of scrolls on the table as she groaned.

"Stupid Chinese Emperor…" she mumbled to herself in anger, "He just has to come to this Winter Feast…"

"Need a hand, Tigress?" Emeka asked from behind her. She turned around to see Emeka, and the African leopard could see that she was annoyed, angered and tired about all of these responsibilities.

"Well, you did great with the table," Emeka commented when he saw the table set up right. Tigress mumbled "Thanks" before Emeka came over to see everything she had.

"Wow," he said, looking around, "Everything except the table looks…incomplete…" he's right, everything's starting to look good, but it's still incomplete he didn't wanna hurt her feelings either, but she was already upset and she said in an angered tone, "Gee thanks for commenting on my hard work!"

"Well, this is a pretty good start," Emeka commented, trying to make her feel better. Tigress hit the table and said in a harsh tone, "I've been doing this all morning! This is gonna take forever!"

She groaned in annoyance and anger again as she went up the ladder to deal with the lanterns. Then she heard some noises, she looked to see that Emeka was doing his kung fu moves as he put up the paper decorations. Paper snowflakes, paper figurines of the Emperor, and he even put most of the lanterns up by doing his awesome kung fu. Tigress was impressed; she wished he came first thing she started, but she was making sure this whole time everything was in order, beyond perfect it has to be. Then, he put up the decorations up and then he was done already! He then took Tigress off the ladder and put up the last lanterns for her, but all of that was to try and win her heart.

"Well, now that's done," Emeka said before he slid down the ladder, he then looked at Tigress and asked, "Now what do we need to do?" Tigress was astonished, she couldn't believe he could set up that fast!

"Why didn't you come up here to help me?" she asked, still stunned.

"I uh…was busy with the training hall…" he lied.

"We don't decorate the training hall with decorations," Tigress said, raising an eyebrow, and she was suspicious.

"I mean I was cleaning the area! Yeah!" Emeka lied, "I cleaned up the mess that panda was supposed to do, and I finished it up by making it look a lot better than what it was."

Tigress smiled at Emeka, grateful for all the work he did, she loved his caring thinking and awesome kung fu.

"Thanks Emeka," she said, smiling.

"No problem," Emeka said with a smile, "It's what I'd do for a great friend like you."

Tigress smiled a bit wider with a little blush, she marked off the list for all of the decorations, and she then looked at Emeka and said, "Now that's done, I've got to go choose a chef." She began to leave but Emeka stopped her and asked, "Why don't you let me do that?"

"Would you really?" Tigress asked with wide eyes, and shock in her tone.

"Of course!" Emeka said proudly with a smile, "I'd love to do it for you."

Tigress smiled again and she thanked him again before she left. As she did, Emeka was hoping his plan was working. He smiled to himself, thinking he was winning Tigress, his plan was to pick a chef then go ask Tigress to become his girl. He hadn't cleaned the training hall, he was just out doing his own thing, he was just playing around while Tigress worked her butt off, and he begged Shifu for him to give his blessings to date Tigress. He then went to go choose a chef for her, but he was just planning to get it done fast and pick the best one already.

Outside, it's almost evening, for the North Pole is about 6 hours ahead of the Valley's time. At the thousand footsteps, Tigress began walking down the stairs while the chefs from all over China were walking up to the Palace. She was just thinking why Emeka was being so nice to her now, I mean, he decided to work his butt off for her and relieve her from her hard work. She was now heading down the stairs to the Valley to get some strawberries, some melons, peaches, and some bananas, the final minute fruits for the special desserts being made for the Emperor. As she walked, she couldn't help but still worry about Po. The panda was all nice and sweet, and all of a sudden he just ran off. Tigress began to blame herself for his runaway, for she yelled at him like she never did before when he destroyed the training hall. Her ears drooped in sadness and she carried a face of depression, but she didn't know why she had feelings. To her, she trained herself to be emotionless, but when Po came…that need to feel emotions somehow found its way back to her. She knew she had to apologize to Po right away, but how can she if he won't come back? And…

"WHOA!" Tigress screamed as she began tumbling down the stairs, she must've miss stepped while in her thoughts. She tumbled down the stairs until she hit the Valley floor below in a soft patch of snow, face down. After a minute of laying there, she groaned as she stood up while holding her head. She looked up the stairs leading to the Palace and mumbled, "Wow, I've never fallen down those stairs before…until today…"

She didn't know why in the world she stumbled over her feet and tumbled halfway down the stairs, but she doesn't have time to worry about it. For she had to get the final fruits before nightfall. She began running on all fours to the nearest grocery shop to find the finest fruits in the Valley.

A little while later, Tigress arrived at the grocery shop and found some bananas right away. She grabbed a basket and began to frantically search the area for the food she needed. After looking and accidentally bumping into some pigs, she found the peaches and she began looking for the strawberries. She frantically looked and looked, then she knocked some geese over, and she found the strawberries she needed to find.

"Just the melons…" she muttered to herself, relieved that her work was almost done.

She began looking for the melons she needed to find, and then she heard a voice say, "Did you say you needed some melons?"

"Ah!" Tigress screamed as she jumped, for the voice was right behind her. She whirled around to see Emeka, who was smiling and holding three melons. She sighed as she took the melons.

"Emeka, don't ever scare me like that again," Tigress said as she put the melons into her basket.

"Sorry, I was just seeing if you were okay," Emeka said with a smile.

"Wait…" Tigress said, "Aren't you supposed to be getting the chef?"

"I did," Emeka said with a smile.

"That was fast," Tigress said, "But how did you do it so fast?"

"Oh, you know me," Emeka said with a raised eyebrow and a smile, "I'm totally epically awesome. More awesome than that panda."

Tigress thought of that, she smiled and said, "You do get things done faster than Po." She paused for a minute, feeling the worry coming back for Po. She still was worried? Why was she? She then looked at Emeka and said, "Excuse me, Emeka." Then she began walking up to the cashier. She gave him the money before saying, "Happy Holiday," and then leaving.

Outside, Tigress was walking out of the shop, she has to get back before nightfall. She began running on all fours, knowing the dragon sculpture still needs to be done. But her friends will be there for that. Emeka was also running on all fours behind her. Tigress began running over the bridge with Emeka not too far behind him. She just kept running and running up the stairs to the Palace, not slowing down. Nightfall was near now, and she knew the Emperor would be at the Palace tomorrow evening, and everything must be perfect. Well, beyond perfect. When she reached the top, the chefs were all leaving, for one has been rewarded with the Golden Ladle. Tigress took in a deep breath before moving in, but she was stopped by Emeka.

"Emeka?" Tigress said, "I still have some work to do, and I need to get this to the kitchen."

"Can you sit down, please?" Emeka asked, taking her paws.

"But I just don't have time, Emeka," said Tigress, trying to hold in her anger and annoyance.

"Please make time!" Emeka begged. Tigress looked into Emeka's eyes and they were pleading with her. She sighed in annoyance as she took a seat, thinking he would want to kiss her again.

He knelt down to her and said in a soft tone, "Tigress, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I just can't take my eyes off you, I think of you every single day. I couldn't imagine life without you. You're the most gorgeous woman in all of the world. I…I love you, Tigress." He then hugged her, shocking her, but she was still a little upset about the kiss he gave her in the barracks.

"And," said Emeka, before looking into her eyes, "Would you please accept my love and become my girl? Can't we start over our fun relationship together? You and I have wonderful kung fu moves, and I think our awesomeness would be…better than all of the warriors in the universe…I'm sorry I kissed you like that…I don't know what I was thinking…"

Tigress was touched by his words, but she still hasn't known him for long, plus, she doesn't believe she can land a guy, considering how hardcore she is. She looked at Emeka and said, "I understand your feelings for me, really I do. But…I can't just be your girl…" Emeka's eyes widened in disbelief, he thought she would fall for him!

"I put up the decorations, I got you a chef, and did all your hard work!" Emeka said, trying to stay calm, "I thought it would make you happy!"

"It did," Tigress said, "And that was very helpful. But I told you I can't be your girl because I haven't known you for so long."

"But what about all of the fun times we had?!" Emeka said, a little desperate.

"We did have great times," Tigress said with a small smile, "But I only consider you a friend. Not a lover."

Tigress began to leave, but Emeka grabbed her arm and asked in a bit of an angered tone, "What?! Is there some other guy?!" Tigress snatched her arm out of his grasp and said with anger, "I don't have an interest! I just consider you only as a friend!"

"But Shifu gave me his blessings to date you!" Emeka said desperately.

"WHAT?!" Tigress screamed.

"Yeah! So that means it's okay for me to date you!" Emeka said with a smile.

"But you have to have the GIRL'S approval before you get my father's approval!" Tigress pointed out, making Emeka's face be filled with shock.

"I am not in love with you Emeka!" Tigress shouted in anger, "You're just a friend trying to make me fall in love!" She turned away and said, "I gotta go prepare this dessert for the Emperor. Goodbye Emeka."

When she began to leave, Emeka grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her! Tigress kicked his groin area making him hold it in pain and then…SLAP! She slapped Emeka, he winced as he held his right cheek in pain.

"You're not my man!" Tigress screamed, "Real men show respect and honor for women and you're not one of them! Good bye, Emeka!"

Then she left in a huff leaving Emeka, sad and broken. He clichéd his fists in anger and let out a loud, broken, angry scream. With Tigress, she had all of these thoughts going through her mind, Emeka wanting to be with her, Po missing, and the Winter Feast for the Emperor, it's too much for her to take! She continued towards the barracks, and she knew that after she made the dessert, she and her friends would have to create the dragon ice sculpture.

**A/N: What did you think of that chapter? :D Tigress surely showed Emeka didn't she? And you can blame her for her worry, you know. :)**


	8. Po's secrets revealed

**A/N: Since Christmas is so near, I decided to do this chapter on the same night. :) I hope you enjoy, I'm sorry if Po is a bit OOC, and the chapter's not as good, but I hope you enjoy. :) I don't own KFP or Rudolph the reindeer (1998 remake)**

**Chapter 8 - Po's secrets revealed**

The next day, at the North Pole, Po woke up, stretching his arms and legs. He yawned sleepily as he got up. The sunlight streamed into Rudolph's room, and he knew today was Christmas Eve. He missed his friends and family, he wondered how they were doing without him, and he believes Tigress is making out with Emeka. He wishes he could tell Tigress how he feels, but how can she fall from a big, fat panda like him? He pulled up his belly and let it go, when he let it go, he just let it flop up and down. He sighed in disappointment, knowing that a 300 or so panda wouldn't attract a nice, skinny, beautiful tiger. The most beautiful tiger in all of China, and he just doesn't think he can win her. I mean, Emeka is strong and muscular, and he has better approval, he just doesn't seem it's hopeful for him to get Tigress. He popped his back as he stretched out his legs some more and then his arms. Then, he heard the bathroom door open, Rudolph came out with just his white shorts on and then Po gasped on the inside of his mind.

"_He's got abs…"_ he said in his mind, as he looked at Rudolph's attractive, nice, slender body that showed his abs and muscled up chest. If you look close enough, you could see beneath his belly fur that he's ripped. Po then looked at his floppy belly again, and sees that he has no abs. He's just a big, fat panda. Then Rudolph rinsed his mouth out and spat the water out the window. When he saw Po, he slightly jumped.

"Oh…morning Po…" Rudolph said with a smile, still a bit startled. Po was relieved Rudolph didn't see him staring at his abs, chest, legs, and biceps, his arm muscles. The clothes he wore yesterday did a great job on hiding the muscles. Po couldn't help but look, he just didn't know Rudolph was ripped. Rudolph noticed him looking at his muscles, he looked down at his body, and smiled.

"Well, you've got to be pretty strong to pull a sleigh," Rudolph said.

"I can now see why," Po said, still looking. When Rudolph looked back up at him, he looked away, knowing it's not polite to stare.

"I keep myself covered so the does around the village won't attack me. If you know what I mean," Rudolph said with a smile and a wink.

Then Rudolph put his toothbrush away before he grabbed his white shirt, put it on, and smiled.

"Time for breakfast," he said with a smile, "I was about to wake you up anyway."

"I guess I must be excited," Po said with a smile.

"Then let's go, friend," Rudolph said with a smile before leading Po out of his room. The reindeer knew that after breakfast, he would have to talk to Po before they went to the arcade area.

When they entered the kitchen, they got a warm greeting from Mitzi, who was in a white dress with a red apron on.

"Good morning you two," she said sweetly, "It's eggs and pancakes today."

"All right!" Rudolph said in an excited tone, "Thanks Mom!"

Mitzi chuckled and said, "Thank you." When Rudolph sat down, Blitzen came in, he was in a white shirt with light blue shorts, for they all just got out of bed, except Mitzi who'd been making breakfast. Po sat down next to Rudolph, his new best buddy. Po got a lot of pancakes, a huge portion of it, making Rudolph and his parents' eyes wide.

"Po…" Mitzi said, "We only get five pancakes per serving."

Po put a lot of syrup on his pancakes and said, "I'm a panda, I love eating." Before they could say anything, Po began to eat his 20 pancakes. Mitzi sighed, knowing she'd have to make more pancakes. Rudolph watched Po as he got his own pancakes and eggs. He knew pandas ate a lot, but Po was just plain hungry. But Rudolph didn't know that Po ate a lot when he was upset, so he just decided to eat while having his priority set to talk to Po on the way to the arcade area.

A little while later, after Po, Rudolph, and Rudolph's parents finished eating, Po has put on his scarf with his new red winter hat that Rudolph gave to him. Rudolph was in his room changing into his winter clothes as Po continues to wait for him. Then Rudolph came out of his room with his blue winter pants on, his red and green jacket on with his red and white scarf on.

"You ready to go?" Rudolph asked with a smile.

"I'm totally ready!" Po exclaimed in an excited tone, making Rudolph laugh.

"Be back in time for lunch!" Mitzi said.

"We will, Mom!" Rudolph said with a smile.

Then the two creatures headed out the door with Rudolph closing it behind him. Outside, Po is following Rudolph, who needs to talk to him about why he decided that he'll be staying in the village. Rudolph's stomach tightened with hesitation at first, he didn't know how he'll bring it up, but he was desperate to talk to Po. He then looked at Po and said, "Po...can we have a talk?"

"Sure," Po said with a smile.

"Well," said Rudolph, "Last night, I asked you what you thought of the village...and you love it..."

"Are you kiddin' me?" Po said with a smile, "I love it a whole lot more than love!"

"I see..." said Rudolph, "But...you live in the Valley of Peace...I was planning to take you back home once we began delivering the presents across the globe."

"What?" Po said, "What're you talking about?"

"I mean, your home is in the Valley," said Rudolph, looking at him, "I'm wondering why you decide to stay here than there. Did something happen at the Valley?"

Po was taken by the question, he now knows that Rudolph must've noticed some of his odd behavior, he's trying to come up with an excuse, he looked at Rudolph and lied, "I was lost in the mountains! I told you so!" Rudolph stopped walking and also stopped Po from walking. He looked at Po with a raised eyebrow with a suspicious look and said, "It's more than that. Isn't it?"

"Are you kidding?" Po said with a smile, hiding his shame, "I've had an awesome time with you! You're making this the best Christmas I've ever had!"

"You didn't answer my question," Rudolph said, putting his hoof on Po's shoulder, "I'm here to help you, my friend. If something happened in the Valley, I'd like to know to see what I can do to help. Please...please...tell me the truth."

Rudolph was practically pleading with his eyes, wanting to hear the truth out of Po. But the panda closed his mouth, not wanting to say anything. Rudolph cupped Po's face in his hands and said softly, "If something severe happened...I want to be here for you...I'm no enemy Po..."

"Okay, okay," Po said, trying to hide his sadness, "I was sent on a mission and I did have an argument between myself and Tigress."

Rudolph looked into Po's eyes with his suspicious, yet, caring look, he saw in Po's eyes that he was trying to hide sadness. Rudolph could definitely tell that Po was in pain. He took in a deep breath, deciding to let the subject go for a little while.

"All right," he said softly, "But remember, I still want to talk to you after we finish at the arcade area. Understand?"

Po nodded and said with a smile, "I'm all good, Rudolph. You don't need to worry about me." Rudolph knew straight down for a fact that was a lie, he could see the pain in Po's eyes, but he decided to let Po calm down some before he continued his talk with him.

"Let's get to the arcade area," Rudolph said, letting go of Po's face before walking again. Po knew Rudolph must be onto him, considering all of the questions he asked. He knew Rudolph was there for him, but he just doesn't want to talk about the unpleasant memories that happened back in the Valley.

A little while later, Po and Rudolph are still walking to the arcade area, which wasn't too far away. Rudolph looked at his watch and wondered when...never mind, it's a secret for now. The entire time on the way to the arcade area, Po just couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving, but he figured he couldn't go back. He was holding back his tears as Rudolph led him along. Today wasn't like yesterday, for both Rudolph and Po were silent as they walked in the five inch deep snow.

"Rudolph..." Po said, with his tone cracking a bit, Rudolph took notice and asked, "Yes Po?"

Po looked at Rudolph, trying to hold back his sadness and tears, he took a deep breath in, and Rudolph could tell Po was gonna cry.

"I-I need a moment..." Po said in a cracked tone before running away. When Po ran off, it broke Rudolph's heart, he couldn't believe someone was like this on the happiest time of the year.

With Po, he sat in a corner, crying his eyes out. He finally decided to let all of the sadness, guilt, and hurt come out of him for holding it in for so long. The reason he did so, was because he didn't want to cry in front of Rudolph. He missed everything in the Valley, he just said that he didn't want to leave Santa's village because he doesn't want to reconnect with the people he ticked off and saddened. He all wanted it to go, but since his time in the village, it only seems to have made it worse. He felt like a complete dork and idiot for what happened and for running off. What kind of person was he? What kind of Dragon Warrior was he? He continued to cry his eyes out while letting the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Awwwwwwwwww," said a mocking tone, making Po's head shoot up to see Arrow and his gang.

"Is the wittle fat panda sad?" Arrow mocked, making the other reindeer with him laugh. Since Po's been going through so much, his sadness turned into anger against Arrow for bullying him yesterday.

"I'm no wimp like you think I am!" Po said with rage in his eyes.

"You couldn't stop me from destroying your picture!" Arrow faked whined, "And now...you're trying to be all buff against me and my seven friends!"

Po pointed at Arrow with rage and said, "You need to know who you're dealing with bub!" When he said that, it made Arrow angry and the reindeer with him gasped.

"You're nothing but a big, fat, obnoxious panda!" Arrow shouted, the words stung Po, they were almost the exact thing Tigress said. Po stood up and said in a serious tone, "I think you'd better back off."

"Look panda," Arrow said, glaring at him, "You might've been rescued by Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject, but he's a wimp compared to me. I'm stronger, faster, and better than him."

"Not true!" Po pointed out, "You're no flyer like he is! Fliers are stronger and have character and true hearts!"

"Oh," Arrow said in a dangerous tone, "I bet you're asking for a fight, huh? I'll cream you!"

"Don't make me have to fight you," Po warned, due to his emotions, hurt, anger, and sadness, he was a bit out of his normal character.

Arrow laughed and said mockingly, "A panda? How can a PANDA defeat a strong reindeer like me? HA HA HA! Foolish panda!" That did it, Po has had enough of this! Without thinking, he punched one of the yearlings!

"Now you've asked for it!" Arrow shouted.

He turned to his friends and shouted, "Get him!" Then all seven of them charged at Po. The panda decided to perform his kung fu moves for the reindeer. He punched one and kicked another away. He began dodging one's punches by moving lightning fast, making Arrow's eyes widen in amazement. Then Po punched another one away and began to fight with the second strongest one. The reindeer did have some kung fu moves, but Po dodged each swing and blocked one attack forming an x shape with his arms. He delivered a double punch to the reindeer, sending him flying into stacks of hay. Then three reindeer began to attack him while Arrow watches in astonishment and anger. The reindeer couldn't hold themselves up against Po, who was still throwing punches and kicks. He did a barrel roll and then knocked all three off balance. Po managed to avoid them and shouted, "Feet of Fury" before rapidly kicking them. The reindeer went flying a little before they hit the snow unconscious. Po looked at Arrow with a glare, who was amazed and angered at the same time.

"You...YOU MONSTER!" Arrow shouted in anger, trying to hide his astonishment, Po glared a bit more and said, "I'm not a monster...I'm the Dragon Warrior." Arrow gave him his deepest glare and shouted, "Then I guess you'll have to prove yourself against me, _Dragon Warrior_!"

Then Arrow and Po began fighting like nonsense. Arrow knew kung fu moves himself, and he and Po were even for a little bit. They threw punches and kicks as they fought. Arrow dodged a punch from Po and punched the panda in the gut, but that didn't slow Po down! Po punched Arrow in the face and kicked his stomach, making him hold it in pain. Then Arrow recovered and punched Po in the face and kicked his groin area. Po held it in pain while Arrow kicked Po with his knee! Po grew really ticked, he's had enough! He made a move and spun around onto his feet, knocking Arrow to the ground! Arrow shot back up and tried to punch Po, but then Po grabbed Arrow in the Wuxi Finger Hold while putting his pinky up. Arrow tried to get out of the Hold, but he couldn't.

"What?!" he shouted, "It's a simple hold to break out of! What is that?"

"Oh, you don't know this hold?" Po asked with a smirk, a little dangerous looking.

Arrow shrugged and said, "Once I get out...I will defeat you..." Po smiled deviously before saying, "This here...is..." He was cut off when he heard a voice scream, "NO! NO DON'T! Not the Wuxi Finger Hold!" Po looked to see that it belonged to Rudolph. The reindeer had a horrified look on his face when he saw Po having Arrow in the Wuxi Finger Hold.

"Thank goodness you're here, Rudolph!" Arrow said, "This freak nearly killed us!"

Rudolph glared at Po and shouted, "Po! Let him go! Don't use the Wuxi Finger Hold on Arrow!" Po looked to see that he did have Arrow in the Hold. He came back to his regular emotions and widened his eyes while pulling away from Arrow.

"N-No..." he said, shocked that he reacted like that, "I-I wouldn't use it on Arrow..."

"Then why did you attack us so abruptly?!" Arrow demanded with a scream.

"I...I just...was hurt..." Po said, feeling ashamed about the entire event.

"Po, this isn't about revenge," Rudolph said, still upset of what he saw, "You shouldn't do something that you'll regret later on. It'll mess things up for you."

"Rudolph...I just...reacted..." Po said, looking at the ground. He looked at Arrow in an apologetic look and said, "I'm sorry that I attacked you like that."

"Well I..." Arrow shouted, but Rudolph put his hoof on Arrow's shoulder and said, "Arrow, I'll handle him. Are you okay?" Arrow pulled away from Rudolph and said in a mean tone, "Of course I'm okay! Now I just have to give my friends a little aid because of this panda!"

"I'm deeply sorry," Po said, making Arrow scoff. Arrow made his friends regain consciousness before they all left to get a little aid.

"Po," Rudolph said, looking at Po with a concerned look, "I'm here to talk to, not to run away from."

"It's just..." Po said, "It's just a hard event to take in..."

"What?" Rudolph asked with softness.

Before Po could answer, a voice shouted out, "Rudolph," making Po and Rudolph look to see a beautiful doe, about Rudolph's age and about the same height. She had brown eyes like him and she had on a white winter jacket with red winter pants.

"Hey Zoey," Rudolph said with a smile.

Zoey went up to Rudolph and hugged him. Then, she kissed his cheek, making him blush and his nose to glow. Then, Po realized this was, this was Rudolph's doefriend that he heard of. And now, the thoughts of Tigress came to his mind. He just couldn't take it anymore, and he began to cry again. Rudolph turned to see Po crying and was saddened once again. Zoey was sad to see Po like this, did she do something to make him sad? She wondered. Rudolph put his hands on Po's shoulders and said softly, "Po, please, please tell me what's wrong."

"No..." Po said in a sad tone before sitting on the ground.

"Po," Rudolph said, "Tell me what in the world's wrong with you. It's not like someone to be sad on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. Tell me please, what's going on. The truth, Po. The truth."

Po looked into Rudolph's eyes, that were pleading with him again, Po couldn't take it anymore and then he admitted, "I ran away from the Valley! Okay?!" When he said that, Rudolph's face was shocked and he just couldn't believe it.

"I made lots of mistakes that hurt me emotionally," Po continued with a sad look and a sad tone, "I angered Shifu and Tigress by accidentally destroying the training hall, I destroyed Viper's collection she worked on her entire life, my dad's shop caught on fire...and..." he began crying again, not wanting to speak the last part, but all of this came together in Rudolph's mind, knowing what he was going through.

"Po...I didn't know that you were hurting so much..." Rudolph said softly, ashamed of what Po went through.

"And..." Po said, with his throat tightening up, "When Zoey kissed you...it...it..." He couldn't take it anymore and he shouted, "IT REMINDED ME OF TIGRESS! I LOVE HER BUT SHE WAS MAKING OUT WITH EMEKA BACK IN THE VALLEY! I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SO I RAN OFF!" With that, he laid down on the snow, crying his eyes out.

"Po," Rudolph said softly, "I'm so deeply sorry you went through that. I know what you're going through, I've been through it before."

Po looked at Rudolph with a little shock and asked, "H-How?"

"I should've told you my story," Rudolph admitted, "You see, back in my early childhood, I was mocked about my red nose. Everyone laughed, teased, and picked on me, especially Arrow."

"But how can they do that?" Po asked, a little shocked, "You're totally awesome."

"I get that," Rudolph said wiping Po's tears away, "But back then, I was just a reindeer with a red nose, totally different from the others. I hated being different. And after the coach kicked me out of the games and when I heard my father say my nose was an accident, I couldn't take it anymore, so I just ran off."

Po's eyes widened, he knew his story was somewhat similar to Rudolph's only different.

"I went looking for Rudolph," said Zoey getting eye level with Po, "I crossed Stormella's bridge and she casted out a storm that caused Rudolph to fly in with his nose and lead Santa to safety. That's how he became a hero and a legend."

"I see..." Po said, calming down, "But I just don't know if I can go back."

"Po, you're a wise person," Rudolph said softly, "You broke your friends' hearts, I'm sure, when you ran off. Your dad must be miserable. He loves you a lot and you ran off during the happiest time of the year. You want to spend Christmas here, but Christmas isn't about fancy decorations, presents and all of that. It's mainly about Jesus' birth as you know, and it's about being around loved ones and _being_ loved. If you are truly a wise person, you would see what's right."

Po was thinking about what Rudolph said, how can he go back since he ran off? They would probably be angered at him, and he doesn't know what to do. He looked into Rudolph's eyes and asked, "What should I do? I don't know what they'll do if I go back..."

"I want you to see what's right," replied Rudolph, cupping Po's face again, "Wise people like you should know what's right, and they should do what's right."

Po sighed and looked deeper into Rudolph's eyes, the reindeer has been so generous, sweet, caring, understanding, loving, and just a great friend, always by his side. But he still has a fear of going back to the Valley.

"I may...need some time to...think about it..." Po said, not knowing what else to say. Rudolph sighed deeply before saying, "Just think about your friends and family, Po. I don't want you to miss out on the big picture. Promise me that you'll do the right thing."

"I'll think about it..." Po said, looking at the ground, still afraid on what they might to do him if he goes back.

Rudolph stood up, looked at Zoey and said, "Make sure he's comfortable. I've got something I need to do."

"What're you gonna do?" Zoey asked.

"I'm doing someone a favor back at Santa's workshop," Rudolph replied.

Zoey didn't know what he was doing, but she knew it must be important. She nodded and said, "I'll make sure to calm him down, and that he'll consider to go back." Rudolph nodded and began to leave and then he said, "Take him to the local restaurant and buy him some cookies and hot chocolate."

"All right," Zoey said.

As Zoey helped Po up, Rudolph was forming a plan inside of his mind. He wanted to make things right between Po and his friends. He was heading to Santa's workshop to convince Santa on something that's never been done before in the history of Christmas.

**A/N: I'm sorry if Po is a bit OOC, and the chapter's not as good, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave an honest review, and if it could've been better, let me know. :) Merry Christmas! :D**


	9. Rudolph's plan and The Magic

**A/N: Here's chapter 9! Sorry if it's downhill from chapter 8, but I still hope you enjoy. Leave an honest review when you're done. :) I don't own KFP or Rudolph the Reindeer (1998 remake)**

**Chapter 9 - Rudolph's plan and The Magic**

In Santa's house, Rudolph is walking down the hall to talk to Santa. His stomach tightened up a bit in nervousness as his heart raced some. He was about to ask Santa for a huge favor, that has never been done before. He began sweating a bit, but tried to remain cool as he made his way down to Santa's living room. When he reached a door, he took in a deep breath, gathering all of his courage, and then he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Santa said from behind the door.

"It's me, Rudolph, sir," Rudolph said, "Can I enter please?"

"Of course," Santa said.

With that, Rudolph opened the door to see Santa in his red pants, but he didn't have his red jacket on, instead he had a green shirt on, the shirt under the red jacket he wears. Santa was by the fireplace with some cookies and milk and in his favorite chair which has a huge 'S' on the back of it. Rudolph walked up to a different chair and sat by Santa by the fireplace.

"Sir…" Rudolph said with a little nervousness, he was determined, yet nervous to do this for Po. "I need to ask a really big favor…"

"What kind of favor?" Santa asked before sipping his milk.

"I…" Rudolph started, he took a deep breath in and then said, "It's a problem concerning Po."

"What about him? Santa asked.

"You see," replied Rudolph, "He's in an emotional turmoil. He made lots of mistakes back in the Valley of Peace while trying to make a great Christmas for everyone, from what I think anyway. And…he just ran off because of the mistakes and I think since he did so, it must've made it a lot worse."

"Oh dear," said Santa, feeling ashamed about the events.

"And sir…" Rudolph said with his throat tightening up, "I…know his friends and family still love him…and I want to prove it to Po…" Santa raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where're getting to?"

"Well I…I just…wanted…uh…" Rudolph said, trying to say the right words, Santa put his hand on Rudolph's shoulder and said softly, "If you have something to say, you can tell me…" Rudolph knew he had to get it out and then he said in a loud, "I want to go to the Valley! I want to show Po they still love him!" When he said that, Rudolph was wondering what Santa would say next. Santa was just shocked at Rudolph's request.

"Rudolph…" he said softly, still shocked, "You know we only go places across the globe to deliver presents…"

"I know," Rudolph said, gathering his courage, "But Po is my friend. One of my new best friends. It broke my heart when he told me what happened. You're the greatest man in all of the world, sir, and you should know what I should do for Po and his friends and family. Please, let me go and find out."

"Rudolph," Santa said softly, "I appreciate your concern for Po, but I just don't know…"

"If someone was in an emotional turmoil," Rudolph said, "You'd do something about it. You helped me in my time of need, and now this panda's got problems that need to be dealt with. He needs someone, and I want to be that 'someone.' If I don't show Po that they still need him, he most likely won't return to the Valley for the holidays."

"What?" Santa said with shock, "He's supposed to! We were planning on taking him home once we began delivering the presents!"

"He's emotionally broken, sir," said Rudolph, "With all due respect, I respectfully request that I go to the Valley myself and find everything out. It's Christmas Eve, sir. You don't want a broken spirit on Christmas Eve, or the Day of Christmas, and neither do I. So please, sir, let me go and set everything right."

Santa sighed, knowing Rudolph was right about this. He began thinking for what seemed like an eternity before he said, "Okay, you can go. But! You must not blow your cover. You don't want to be noticed before the night before Christmas. Understand?"

"I understand you like pudding," Rudolph said with a chuckle, making Santa chuckle. Rudolph looked at his watch and smiled, knowing that he had the…we'll find out about that later.

"If I go now," said Rudolph, "I'll be back in time before you start delivering the presents. It'll take me three hours by myself to get there, but, I will be back."

"Hurry back, my star pupil," Santa said with a smile.

"If things work out," said Rudolph with a smile, "I have another thing on my mind."

With that, Rudolph left, leaving Santa confused for a minute.

Under the workshop, Rudolph entered an area that monitors the children across the globe, Rudolph gathered up some data about the Valley of Peace's monitoring stations onto an Ipod of his. He then downloaded it and left. He then looked on his Ipod to see an image of Tigress, she was awake and it was 5 am there while it was 11 am at the village. Tigress is up and crying, Rudolph's heart broke when he saw that. He needed to get there soon. With that, he headed out of the area and began to make his way towards the Valley.

While Rudolph made his way to the Valley, in the local restaurant, Zoey has managed to cure Po some by giving him hot chocolate and cookies.

"Thanks for bringing me here," Po said with a smile.

"No problem," Zoey said with a smile, she dropped it and then said, "I just hate seeing sad faces on the Christmas season."

"Sorry about that..." Po said, trying to contain his emotions.

"Look Po," Zoey said softly, taking his paws, "I know you're hurting, but what's the right thing to do? Stay here? Or go back and make things right?"

"I know you say that," Po said, "I'm just scared on what might happen..."

"Well, don't have any doubts with Rudolph," Zoey said with a smile, "I'm sure what he's doing, will heal you and the others from this pain that you and they have."

Po smiled and said, "Thanks Zoey."

"You're welcome," Zoey said with a smile.

In the Valley of Peace, Rudolph managed to arrive safely, but he was slowed down by a snowstorm that took about thirty minutes away from his time, but he made it in one peace. He put on a hood over his head and a black piece of plastic to cover his nose, for his red nose looked red even if it didn't glow. He began to make his way through the Valley and he was amazed at all of the lanterns hanging up, all different colors on different buildings. The snow was about 5 inches deep and the Valley did seem in a holly jolly mood, but he could see some hurting in the Valley, knowing they knew that Po wasn't there. He walked past Mr. Ping's noodle shop and saw the goose cleaning up. He saw nothing but sadness on his face, he snapped a quick photo of Mr. Ping with his Ipod before leaving. He made sure no one noticed him take that picture, and no one noticed. He continued down the Valley and after a minute, he notices a group of kids.

"I wish the Dragon Warrior was here..." a kid bunny said sadly.

When Rudolph heard that, he pulled out his Ipod again and began to record them in secret.

"I just wish he hadn't left," another kid bunny said sadly.

"If he had stayed here," said a girl bunny, "We would've had a better time at the Christmas party." As Rudolph recorded their conversation, he couldn't help but feel sad, he hated sadness. When he finished recording, he began walking again.

"I will get you back here, Po," Rudolph said to himself.

After he began walking, he noticed a poor pig who needed money badly. Rudolph was told that Po and Mr. Ping make noodle soup for those who don't have a place to go to, but to a nice warm meal on Christmas. The pig noticed Rudolph, he ran over to him, dropped to his knees in front of him and begged, "Please...I need some money..."

"Here," Rudolph said with a little smile, giving him 100 Yuan, making the pig very happy. The pig thanked him before he began jumping away in joy.

Rudolph was happy to make someone else happy, but he couldn't help but think about Tigress and the others. He saw Mr. Ping sad, and some kids, which made him feel sad. He crossed the bridge of the Valley and saw the Jade Palace, way up on the mountain. Some people in the Valley noticed Rudolph, and they noted that they've never seen someone like that before. After another minute of walking, he noticed Tigress, who had just come down the stairs leading up to the Jade Palace. Rudolph then formed a plan and waited for her. We join Tigress as she fights back her sadness, knowing today was Christmas Eve, they've not found Po yet. Will they ever find him? She sighed as she briefly closed her eyes, but when she did, she bumped into Rudolph, who planned to do that on purpose.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Tigress said, knowing she'd bumped into someone.

"It's okay," Rudolph said looking at her, "You all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Tigress said, trying to remain emotionless.

"Where're you off to?" Rudolph asked with a little smile.

"Oh, that stupid Chinese emperor is coming today," Tigress groaned, "And I need to get some air because of all of this nonsense."

"Why don't you and I grab a drink?" Rudolph offered, "It's my treat."

"Why would I go out with a stranger?" Tigress asked, crossing her arms.

"I just think you could use a little more relaxation," Rudolph said, "You know, since you worked so hard on the preparations, I figured you could use a little something."

"I don't hang out with people, except my friends," Tigress told him.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Rudolph said, "I'm just doing you a kind favor."

"Why?" Tigress asked.

"Because it's Christmas Eve and Christmas is about kindness you know," Rudolph said with a smile, "Always express kindness and gratitude to those who you love and care for."

Tigress sighed, she began thinking. She was out getting some air, and this guy comes to offer her a drink. She was tired and exhausted, she did need something. She looked at Rudolph and said, "Fine. I'll go with you this once. But it's just for this one time."

"Okay," Rudolph said with a smile, "And you must be Master Tigress."

"That's right," Tigress said with a little smile.

"It's an honor to meet you," Rudolph said with a smile, "I've heard stories about you."

"Everyone has," Tigress replied.

"Well, shouldn't we go get the drinks?" Rudolph offered with a smile.

"Sure," Tigress said, "No mention of this to my friends if you see them, okay?"

Rudolph nodded and then they began to walk to a restaurant to get some drinks.

A little while later, in a local restaurant, Tigress is waiting for Rudolph to bring the drinks. She was sitting at a table, twirling her fingers. The thought of Po gone is slowly eating away at her. Then Rudolph came over with their orders, both were hot chocolates, but Rudolph had candy cane mix in his. He sat down on the other side from Tigress while giving her drink to her.

"Thanks," Tigress said, trying to be normal.

"No problem," Rudolph said with a smile, "It's nice just to relax once in a while, huh?"

Tigress nodded as she softly blew on her hot chocolate. After a minute, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Rudolph," Rudolph said with a smile.

"Rudolph huh?" Tigress said, "That's a nice name."

"Thanks," Rudolph said with a smile while softly blowing on his hot chocolate.

"So..." said Rudolph, "What this about the Chinese Emperor coming?"

"Oh, that guy," Tigress said, "He's coming here to see how 'perfect' we are with celebrating the holidays. He demands that everything be perfect and the host does his or her job, or he'll damage our reputations across China."

"Oh wow," Rudolph said with a little awe, "That's a tough deal there."

"I know," Tigress said, stressed out about the whole thing, "It's just been such a stressful time and a tough time getting ready for the whole thing."

"You should know something," Rudolph said, "Holidays aren't about stress, they're about being together and enjoying one another. Being around loved ones and _being_ loved is what the holidays are about."

"I know that," Tigress said, "It's just that I don't want my reputation damaged because of him."

"Let me ask you something," Rudolph said with a smile, "I've seen people starving and suffering in this Valley, and always at Mr. Ping's there's always room for one more. The loneliest people go there, the poorest people. I took notice that Mr. Ping was suffering having to get everything ready for the poor people. He can't leave the restaurant because he cares for the people and having a wonderful holiday. What do you care for? Yourself or the people?"

"I don't get where you're going," Tigress said.

"I'm saying that if you really care for people, you would want to be down in Mr. Ping's noodle shop for Po, who's missing right?"

Tigress froze, knowing that Po has entered in on their conversation, she then said, "I don't have time for this talk." Before she stood up, Rudolph said, "You miss him don't you? I've seen you miserable while in the Valley." Tigress looked at him and said in a serious tone, "I'm hardcore. Emotionless. I don't miss him."

"Everyone has emotions, Tigress," Rudolph said in a soft tone, "Even you."

"I don't think I should be talking about this," Tigress said in a serious tone, "I shouldn't have come with you."

"Wait a minute," Rudolph urged her, "If you are a good and generous person, and have worry for someone, you would know what to do. If you wanted to do what's right, don't waste out on not doing it. Do it. Don't hold back."

"I don't understand..." Tigress said, not sure on what this is about.

"I'm saying for you to have a change of heart," Rudolph said softly, "I know you're into kung fu and all of that. But take a break and a breather once in a while. See what's really important, not what seems important. Like the Winter Feast, but think about the people who need a place to go to when they've got nowhere to go for the night. It breaks my heart to see people suffering, and it should make your heart break too."

Tigress was just confused on this, she didn't know why this reindeer was talking to her like this. Is this a sign for her to change her hardcore ways?

"Look reindeer," said Tigress, "I'm a warrior, and I do care for people. I just don't know where this is going."

"Be someone different," Rudolph urged her, "It's not about fame and fortune, what it really is about, is family, friends, love, and being together. No matter what others think of you, think of what God thinks of you. What God thinks of you, counts, not what others say."

Tigress was sorting through all of this, here she was, trying to get some air, and by some odd coincidence, she ran into this reindeer who's telling her to be someone different than what she is.

"I'm not trying to make you do all of this," Rudolph said softly, shocking Tigress a little, "I just want you to see what's right from wrong. I want you to do the right thing, Tigress. Even a hardcore warrior like yourself can make a huge difference. Anyone can, if they're willing to do the right things."

"I...I don't know what to say about all of this," Tigress said, unsure on what to do.

"You're concerned on what was and what will be," Rudolph said softly, "Even though you were emotionless like you think in the past, that's history, but tomorrow's a mystery, but today is your gift, Tigress. Make up your mind on what you should do."

Tigress was still shocked on what Rudolph told her. The reindeer smiled before standing up, putting his hand on her shoulder and saying, "Even though you were angered at him, you still care. You're not emotionless like you say." Then Rudolph began walking away, leaving Tigress to her thoughts. Then her head shot up with her eyes wide.

"Hey! Wait!" she said looking behind her, but when she did, Rudolph was gone. She was shocked, confused, and wondering what she would do all at the same time. She turned to a bunny and asked, "Where did he go?" The bunny shrugged, not knowing. Now, Tigress was wondering where he went, he vanished without a trace. She began wondering what she should do, and then someone shouted, "The Emperor is here!" Tigress' eyes went wide, knowing they were in for a ride with the emperor here now.

Outside, Shifu and the other members of the Five were ready to greet the Emperor. He was in a golden box with four animals carrying it, the animals carrying it, were rhinos in silver armor. They set the box down and someone shouted, "The Chinese Emperor." Then, a rhino opened up the box and then, the Emperor was revealed to be an Asian lion with golden robes on. He was a handsome and strong lion. The Emperor went up to Shifu and said, "You must be Grandmaster Shifu." Shifu bowed before the Emperor saying, "Yes Your Highness. We promise this will be a beyond perfect Winter Feast.

"It better be," the Emperor said, crossing his arms, "I don't want my trip to have been a waste. I want the best Winter Feast in the history of China!"

"It will be, Your Highness," Shifu assured him, "We've all worked extremely hard on this. And it won't be ruined."

"Good," said the Emperor, "Who's the host?"

"Uhh..." said Shifu, "It's Master Tigress. She's been working hard."

"I thought the Dragon Warrior would be holding it," the Emperor said in a serious tone.

"Well, he got hung up on a mission," Shifu lied, "So he won't be back until afterward. I'm sorry Your Highness."

The Emperor held his anger in and said, "You'd better have this place perfect, or else I'll bring your reputation down! Understand?!

They all nodded and in the restaurant, Tigress was a little nervous, she didn't know what to do! The Emperor was now here, and now things are a lot harder to think through!

Two hours and twenty minutes later, Po and Zoey have spent the day having fun together. They spent time at the arcade center, the snowy hills, ice skating, and all of that great fun. Then, Rudolph came running over, he was gasping for air for he'd just got back from his journey.

"Rudolph," Zoey said, "How'd it go?"

"It went fine," Rudolph said, he just now recovered from exhaustion.

He looked at Po and said softly, "You've got to go back."

"But I..." said Po, but Rudolph cut him off saying, "You've got to go back!"

"Why?" Po asked, "They're all mad at me."

"Completely the opposite," Rudolph said, "I went to the Valley myself and I saw sadness and grief."

Po was shocked, he didn't expect Rudolph to go to the Valley himself! Rudolph pulled out his Ipod and showed Po a picture of his dad.

"Your dad's sad, Po," Rudolph said, then he let him hear the bunnies' conversation and he showed him a picture of Tigress a bit down. Rudolph showed him more pictures and it was becoming clear to Po to go back.

"Why did you do all of this?" Po asked with shock and awe.

Rudolph put both his hands on Po's shoulders and said softly, "Because you're my new best friend and I wanted it to be clear to you that you're being missed. I don't want my friend or his Valley to be miserable on Christmas."

Po nodded, knowing that he was a fool to run away from the Valley. Then he asked, "What should..."

"I want you to see what's right," Rudolph told him, "Think about it."

Then Po had flashbacks of his dad making noodle soup and having great times together. He remembered being chosen as the Dragon Warrior, training with Shifu, fighting Tai Lung, Shen, and hugging Tigress. Then Po looked at Rudolph and said, "I...I need to go back..." Rudolph smiled and said, "I hoped you would." Then he gave Po his charred picture. Po was confused, and he asked, "Why didn't you fix it?"

"I will," Rudolph said with a smile, "Hold it out." Po shrugged his shoulders while Zoey smiled a wide smile. Then, Rudolph covered the picture up, did some movements with his hands, and when he was finished, he removed his hands and behold! The picture was in perfect condition as if nothing happened to it!

"What?! How?! When?! How did you..." Po asked trying to find the right words. Rudolph covered his mouth and said with a smile, "The Magic of Christmas."

"Huh?" Po said with wide eyes.

"Every year, we reindeer receive magic on Christmas Eve," Rudolph explained, "We can fly, and do all kinds of things until Christmas day. The Magic of Christmas, is the greatest magic you can have."

Po's eyes widened even more as he held his heart in shock and magic began swirling around him, forming a Christmas Tree. Then Rudolph jumped onto the roof of a building, doing a dramatic pose as Po's eyes began to water up in awe.

"Do you want you and your Valley to have the best Christmas of all time?!" Rudolph asked with a smile.

"Yeah..." Po said with awe.

"Then, I AM your ticket!" Rudolph said, standing straight pointing at Po.

"Okay!" Po said with happiness, he began tearing up with joy and happiness. Rudolph chuckled and said, "It's okay to cry when you see something beautiful and wonderful."

"Okay..." Po said with a sniffle, he now truly admired Rudolph just like his kung fu heroes. He loved Rudolph!

"First," Rudolph said, jumping down from the building, "We need to get you a sleigh you can ride in, and I'll take you there."

Po was awed once more. Was Rudolph gonna fly him to the Valley?! Zoey smiled at Po and said, "I told you he can do something breathtaking." With that, Po began following Rudolph and Zoey to the workshop. Knowing he had to go back no matter what happens.

**A/N: Sorry if it was rushed in parts, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it wasn't as good as the other chapters...but I always accept the good or bad review.**


	10. The Flight and the Talk

**A/N: Here's chapter 10, my friends! :D Merry Christmas and enjoy! :D I don't own KFP or Rudolph the reindeer (1998 remake)**

**Chapter 10 - The Flight and the Talk**

At the headquarters underneath the workshop, Rudolph has gotten two elves named Boone and Doggle to get the sleigh ready. He was gonna take Po back to his home while letting him see the wonderful views from the air. Now, the elves are loading up the sleigh of Santa Claus, while Rudolph's own sleigh to carry Po in is being prepared. There are lots and lots of elves, enough to get more than 6 billion presents each night. Santa's bag is magical, so it doesn't get bigger, just pull into the bag to get the present at any size. Po is sitting next to Rudolph and Zoey while they wait for the sleigh.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Po said in a giddy tone moving his feet about.

"If you don't stop about how excited you are, you'll have an excitement attack," Rudolph joked, making Zoey playfully punch his shoulder.

"Hey, he's always giddy," Rudolph pointed out while smiling.

"Just be sure to be picked up on cue when Santa comes by," said an elf as it walked by.

"What?" said Po.

"I've made arrangements," Rudolph told him with a grin.

"What arrangements?" Po asked him, confused. Rudolph just smiled a bit wider as he put his arm around Po's shoulder.

"I've convinced Santa to let me stay in the Valley for about 10 minutes or so with you, to see your reunion with your friends and family." he said, making Po's eyes widened in amazement.

"It'll take me about three hours to get there with you on board," Rudolph explained, "But I will be leaving just before Santa does and once we get there, I'll be staying for about ten minutes."

Po was awed again, how generous and kind is Rudolph?! He just couldn't believe it! Then Rudolph said, "And also, I'll be doing something special for the people while I'm there."

"What will you be doing?" a stunned Po asked him, making Rudolph chuckle and say, "Let's say it's something to do with the Magic of Christmas."

Po smiled for Rudolph, who returned the smile, Zoey rubbed Rudolph's back and told him, "You will be back for Christmas, won't you?"

"Yes," Rudolph said with a smile, "I'll be back for you, and everyone to have a wonderful Christmas."

Zoey hugged Rudolph, Po felt a bit saddened, because he just got to know Rudolph as his best friend, and now they're going to depart from each other soon. Rudolph knew he would be missed during the Christmas Eve launch, but he had a special friend to look out for, and he wants to make it right. His parents know why, and they're proud of him, but Rudolph doesn't care about fame and fortune, he cares about celebrating Jesus' birth, family and friends more than anything on Christmas. Then, Boone and Doggle came over to Rudolph, Boone was the taller one in the orange suit while Doggle was the shorter one with a purple outfit.

"It's ready, Rudolph," Boone said with a smile.

"Great," Rudolph said with a smile, "Thanks for preparing it for us."

"No problem," Doggle said with a grin, "We're always here for you, Rudolph." He turned to Po and said, "And we are here for you. Have a Merry Christmas." Po smiled and said, "You too." Then Boone told Po a "Merry Christmas" and so did the other elves while Po walked with Rudolph and Zoey to the runway where the sleigh is waiting.

After a minute or two, Po and the two reindeer made it to the runway. Po looked to see the red sleigh, it had rails on it so Po wouldn't fall out of it. It was big enough for him to even sleep in it if he wanted to. Rudolph knew that the Christmas Eve launch would begin soon, for it's turning midnight elsewhere, and it's twenty minutes until launch. Then, Santa came over to the others, he smiled at them and they returned the smile.

"Well Rudolph," Santa said keeping his grin, "This is something that's never been done before in Christmas history."

"I know sir," Rudolph said smiling, "It's just that Po's a special friend, and I want him along with his friends and family to be happy on Christmas."

Santa chuckled, "I can understand that. But remember to be ready on a rooftop to get with the other reindeer as I fly by to pick you up."

"I can do that, sir," Rudolph said, shaking Santa's hand.

Then Blitzen came over and said, "Be careful, my son." Rudolph smiled, hugged his dad and said, "I will. The Magic will keep me and Po from falling." Blitzen smiled as Rudolph let go of him, then Zoey gave him a good luck kiss, causing him to blush and his red nose to glow, making everyone chuckle, including Po. Then Rudolph turned to Po and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Oh-Oh yeah!" Po said with a little nervousness, "I am excited...and nervous at the same time..."

Rudolph chuckled, "There's nothing to worry about. I won't let you fall." Po chuckled, knowing he can trust Rudolph.

"Let's go," Rudolph said with a smile, he knew the elves and reindeer from all over the village would come to see the launch and they needed to get moving fast. He turned to Santa as he put the reins on himself and said, "Tell Slyly and Leonard I said 'good bye.'"

"You can count on it," Santa said with another grin.

Then Po got into the sleigh, but he did slip and fall onto his head, but not hard. When Po got onto his seat and sat up straight, he put on his seat belt and then he saw Rudolph on all fours. Rudolph looked over his shoulder at Po and asked with his classy grin, "Are you ready?"

"Let's do it..." Po said in an excited yet nervous tone.

Then Rudolph began running on all fours, taking Po a bit off guard because he began going so fast. The elves in the village, along with the reindeer saw them going down the runway and they began cheering for Rudolph to get Po back to the Valley and for Po to have a Merry Christmas. Rudolph kept running and running while Po held his seat in nervousness as they got closer to the edge of the runway. Rudolph let out a smile as Po closed his eyes in fear, but then, he felt himself and the sleigh going upward. He opened his eyes, and when he did, he gasped.

"AAAAAHHH!" he screamed.

The whole village was below him! He was going higher and higher, he looked to see Rudolph flying while he still ran on all fours, he saw the Magic coming out from underneath the sleigh, it was different colors, flashing and sparkling as they flew. When Po saw that he was safe in the sleigh, and with a faithful companion, he calmed down at took in the views. He took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out, relaxing as Rudolph brought him to the height they needed to be at when traveling across the globe. Then, the ride got smoother, Po didn't feel as much wind flying by when they took off, it was like a smooth ride in the sky.

"Look around you," Rudolph said looking over his shoulder.

Po did so and then he was awestruck on what he saw, a dense mountain range with snow capped peaks, it was so beautiful it was almost like a sheet of paper with such wonderful beauty. Then the beautiful blue ocean came into view, it was sparkling under the sun's golden light as they flew. Po's mouth was wide open with joy and happiness while he had wide eyes. He just loved the sights!

"Aaaawwwssommmeeee..." Po murmured in excitement.

"Isn't it," said a voice to the side, Po jumped and looked to see it was Rudolph sitting right beside him! How is this thing flying?!

"Rudolph?!" Po said in shock, "Who's flying this thing?!"

"I am," Rudolph said with a grin, he pointed ahead to let Po see that it was Magic carrying the sleigh, "I told you with the Magic of Christmas, I can do all kinds of wonderful things. But it's only granted to the fliers of Santa once a year."

"That's awesome," Po said with a grin, "By the way, if you don't get the Magic by Christmas Eve, how were you out and about marking the fastest routes?"

"Back up Magic," Rudolph told him with a grin, "We do have magic stored in a safe place for those who need it. But it's limited, but on Christmas Eve, there's no limit."

Po admired Rudolph a little more, he might not be a mystical kung fu master, but he does have a kind, generous heart that's made from gold and he's just one of the main examples of Christmas Spirit.

"You're insanely awesome," Po complimented to Rudolph, making the reindeer smile a bit wider, it was hard not to beam back at Po's praise, so Rudolph replied, "Thank you." Po nodded as they continued to fly.

As they continued to fly through the clear sky with a wonderful sea below them, Rudolph looked to see they're one hundred miles away from the North Pole. He looked at Po and said, "It'll take us about three hours to get there, so you might wanna sit back and relax." Po smiled, he wanted to do that. So that's what he did. But then, he dropped his smile, now that Rudolph was a great friend, he figured to tell him the personal reason.

"Rudolph," Po said softly.

"Yeah?" Rudolph asked looking at him.

"Rudolph..." Po said with a little hesitation, "I know this is gonna sound silly...but do you think Tigress likes me?"

Rudolph was a bit surprised by the question, he then asked, "Why do you ask that?"

"I mean, look at me," Po said, flopping his belly up and down, "Emeka back in the Valley is big and strong. He's great at kung fu, and has everyone's approval. But me, I'm just a big, fat, flabby panda."

"Now don't start talking negative about yourself," Rudolph urged him, "Everyone's uniquely made in God's own image."

"Yeah, but Tigress is a nice, beautiful, and skinny woman," Po told him, "How can someone fall for a fat panda?"

"Po, it's not the outside that counts," Rudolph told him, "What truly counts is the inside of a person."

"But Zoey fell for you," Po told him, "You're not fat like me. You've got the best ripped body and abs I've ever seen."

Rudolph was surprised and let out a surprised soft laugh while he blushed and his nose glowed its red color. He then recovered and said, "I may be so, but the inside of me was shown to Zoey, and she saw me as a caring, loving, understanding, wonderful, and funny guy. Someone doesn't need abs like mine to attract a woman, they need to see what's in the person."

"I bet the does attack you all the time," Po said.

"They do sometimes," Rudolph said as he stopped his nose from glowing, "But that's because I'm a legend, and you're the Dragon Warrior. People must want to get to us because of that. They just want to be your best friends to be right by your side. But what they fail to see is what makes you, you. The right girl will come when she comes. Don't give up, let God drive you to the right one. He decides which girl for you to be with."

"You have a girl...er doe..." Po pointed out.

"That I do," Rudolph said with a grin, "But we've never kissed each other on the lips or anything like that. We just love hanging out with each other and sometimes giving each other a kiss on the cheek."

Po smiled, "You're a great friend to have, Rudy."

"Thanks," Rudolph replied, "You too."

Rudolph gave Po a hug, and the panda returned the hug. Rudolph let go of him and asked, "Want some hot chocolate?"

"I would love some, but where would we get it?" Po asked.

Rudolph just grinned as he grabbed a hidden cup from underneath the seat and pulled down a switch, when he did, hot chocolate filled the cup!

"Oh, hoo-hoo-hoo!" said a giddy Po, "Awesome! You and Santa are the greatest!"

"But remember," Rudolph said as he gave Po his cup, "Your home is in the Valley. You have great stuff there too."

"I'll miss you, Rudolph..." Po said in a little sad tone as he began drinking the hot chocolate, for the wind cooled it off a bit.

"I'll miss you too..." Rudolph said with the same tone Po had.

Then Rudolph got some cookies out for Po, which made him giddy once again. Rudolph smiled as he made his own hot chocolate while Po took the cookies and began eating them.

"Merry Christmas, Rudolph," Po said with a smile, rubbing Rudolph's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Rudolph exclaimed in a happy tone.

With that, Po began to drink more of his hot chocolate while Rudolph pulled the reins to the left and they began going left. Po couldn't help but wonder what's gonna happen when he gets back to the Valley, he couldn't help but think about his dad and his time of need, and his friends who must be saddened and worried for him.

About two hours and forty five minutes later, it's evening in the Valley. The lanterns on the houses glowed in the night, everyone is ready and they're happy for the holidays coming. In the midst of the Valley, Tigress is down there, she was told by Shifu to get the flaked jasmine for the Feast. Tigress looked in awe at the Valley's lanterns and decorations as the families were all together and happy. Tigress looked into a window to see a bunny family with some friends and they having meal time together while one bunny hung up the lantern with their family painted on it.

"Good job son," the dad bunny said to the bunny who hung up the sun lantern.

"Thanks Dad," the kid bunny said before laughing and running up in his dad's arms.

Tigress looked around to see a pig man and woman laughing with each other and having a great time. Tigress began to feel something...something she's never felt before...she looked to the left and sees a group of kids laughing and running into a woman goose's house for a warm meal. Tigress began wondering something...was that reindeer right? Should Christmas be about family and friends and _being_ loved around loved ones? Then a tear began to fall from her face, she reached to touch it, and when she did, she slightly gasped as her eyes widened. She felt some more water come into her eyes as she held her face in shock to know that she's tearing up. She's supposed to be hardcore! Unable to feel! But apparently, when she says she doesn't feel anything, she now knows it's not true. After everything...the disappearance of Po, the reindeer...she's beginning to feel a tug for family, not fame and fortune.

"Was that reindeer telling the truth..." Tigress mumbled to herself, unsure on what to do.

She sadly looked up at the Jade Palace's dark silhouette in the dark night, it wasn't lit up like the Valley, it just looked dark. Tigress sighed, knowing she had to be there for the Feast. She let some more tears fall as she began climbing up the stairs.

**A/N: Is it me, or is Tigress softening up? If it's not me, let me know. XD Anyways, did you enjoy that chapter? Isn't Rudolph a great friend to Po? He's so kind, generous, and an understanding kind of guy. He's a friend I want to have. :) Anyway, please leave a review! :D**


	11. The right thing, and Merry Christmas

**********A/N: I was gonna make another chapter after this one, but I figured it'll be too much because it'll go too far. So, I'm sorry to say that this is the final chapter. But enjoy it and Merry Christmas to one and all! :D I don't own KFP or Rudolph the Reindeer (1998 remake)**

**Chapter 11 – The right thing, and Merry Christmas**

Later at the Jade Palace, Tigress is sitting with the others at the Winter Feast, she has on a silver vest with red vine patterns, a red Shaolin wrist band around her waist, dark brown pants, and a Winter Feast hat. Her attire was identical to her training outfit, only different colors, plus, she had the Winter Festival coat on over her shirt. She was sitting with all 29 kung fu schools and their masters. And the Chinese Emperor is sitting at the end with his golden chair, proud of everything. The Emperor's guards stood beside him, making sure he was comfortable. The ice sculpture of the dragon is at the center of the table, everything was perfect for the masters and the Emperor.

"Beautiful, magnificent, elegant, beyond perfect," Shifu said proudly but with a soft tone, "All twenty nine kung fu schools and their masters, and most importantly, the Emperor." He turned to Tigress with a smile, "You and Emeka made me proud."

After he said that, Tigress was just thinking about the reindeer and what he told her, she just couldn't help but feel something for the families and the poor people who need a hot meal at Mr. Ping's who have nowhere else to go. She was in a turmoil, she just didn't know what to do. Stay here, or go down into the Valley. She hardly thought of family for the holidays until now, she wanted to be in an environment with more family meaning, but the Feast was also on her mind. She had a huge tug of war going on inside her.

"Tigress," Shifu whispered, making Tigress look up from the table and to him. Shifu cleared his throat and said, "Master Tigress, would you honor us by reciting the opening words to the Creed of the Masters?"

Tigress' face dropped a little again, and she just didn't know what to do. Then, something told her to do the right thing.

"Tigress?" said Shifu, "Would you honor us please?" He was looking at the Emperor, slightly embarrassed.

Tigress pulled out a slight smile and nodded, much to Shifu's relief, but she will do something in his and the Emperor's dismay.

"My fellow Masters, and of course our Royal Highness," Tigress started, "It's an amazing occasion to have you all here on this special night. Everyone here, worked hard for this amazing occasion especially for you, Your Highness."

The Emperor nodded as Tigress continued, "But earlier today, I met with someone who's shown me something that's much more vital to what the holidays are about. He...showed me what it truly means and why it means what it means. And I can't take up with fortune and fame because of him."

She smiled as Shifu formed a desperate and a disdainful look as Tigress continued, "So, I would love to be here with y'all, but I think I must be there for the poor people..." She stood up, took off her hat and Winter Festival Host coat and continued, "I wish I could be a great host, so I will be leaving because I now know I must be..." She looked at Shifu and finished with a smirk, "Be someone more into the holiday meaning."

As Tigress began walking away all of the masters were shocked, especially Shifu and her friends. The masters all began wondering what has happened while some said, "What's going on?" "What're we gonna do?"

"Tigress! Come back here!" Shifu called to her, "Not here! Not now! Not with the Emperor here!"

"What is the MEANING of this?!" the Emperor demanded, Shifu looked at him with an embarrassed look and said desperately, "Now, now, Your Royal, someone will recite the creed!"

"The HOST is the one to do that! And she just left!" The Emperor shouted in anger.

While Shifu and the Emperor kept talking on what has happened, the Five and Emeka look at each other in shock on what's happened.

"Why did she..." Viper said, knowing Tigress, she constantly strives to be a perfect kung fu master and have a massive reputation.

"I don't know..." said Monkey with shock.

Everyone was just in plain shock as Shifu and the Emperor kept going about what has happened. Tigress has just something incredible that the others wouldn't dare have done!

A little while later, at Mr. Ping's noodle shop, Mr. Ping is carrying a heavy pot, he's struggling with it. He has a sad look as he tries to continue his work. He began to stumble backwards, but Tigress' legs stopped him from falling over. Mr. Ping looked up to see Tigress looking down at him. Mr. Ping managed to recover as he set the pot down. Mr. Ping faced Tigress with just a sad face.

"Mr. Ping," Tigress said softly, "I-I know you're still upset...but I wanna say that I'm extremely, extremely sorry that Po left...I just wish I hadn't acted the way I did..."

Tigress sat down on the floor while Mr. Ping looked on.

"So," Tigress continued, "If you're still mad at me, you can hit me as hard as you can in the face with your ladle."

Mr. Ping sighed, he put his wing on Tigress' knee and said, "I'm not angry anymore." Tigress looked at him as he continued, "I just was too upset at you and Shifu for chasing my son away. I'm not the kind of guy who holds a grudge...I'm sorry I acted the way I did...I just wasn't thinking..."

Mr. Ping looked apologetic as Tigress looked and felt the same way, she let a small tear fall down her face and then Mr. Ping asked, "What're you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at the Winter Feast?"

"I turned it down," Tigress told him, making Mr. Ping shocked and filled with disbelief.

"Wh-Why?" Mr. Ping asked with shock, Tigress sighed and said, "Because I know that the holidays aren't about fame and fortune. They're truly about family and friends. Being around loved ones while being loved. Look Mr. Ping, you're not just some noodle shop owner in my eyes, you're also a part of my new family."

"What?" Mr. Ping said again with shock.

"I know," Tigress replied, "I care for you. And I see you as part of my family as with my friends, Shifu, and Po. I don't care what that Emperor does to my reputation, all I want is to spend the holidays with you. That's why I left the Feast, Mr. Ping. I want to be with you."

Mr. Ping was so happy and touched, he let a few tears of joy and happiness slip out while Tigress scooped him up in a hug, and he returned the hug as tight as he could.

"Tigress..." he choked out, "You...brightened me up a bit on my holiday..."

"You did the same to me..." Tigress said, letting some tears fall out while keeping her tone normal, but with some emotion.

After some tense moments, they finally let go and looked at each other with some happy, yet sad looks, because Po's not there for the holidays.

"Do you know how to cook?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I do know some..." Tigress said, rubbing the back of her neck, "But I can't make it as good as you. But I can help you move the heavy stuff like that pot you were struggling with."

"Really?" Mr. Ping asked, his spirit has lifted up a bit more.

"Yes," replied Tigress wiping a tear from her eye, "I know it won't be as fast with me here as it is with Po, but I want to be with you. You do something important for the poor folks and those who have nowhere else to go. And I want to be one of the people who helps those in need."

Mr. Ping smiled, he loved Tigress' change of heart. He then gave her the pot and said, "I'm going to clean the shop out some, in the meantime, you but some onions and radishes in the pot."

"On it," Tigress said.

She stood up, and when she did, Mr. Ping put an apron on her, and she said, "Really? The apron? It was embarrassing to have it on before."

"Hey, if you work here, you wear the apron," Mr. Ping said before leaving, Tigress sighed as she got the radishes and onions and began to slice them with a knife instead of her claws.

Outside in the calm night, Rudolph manages to get the sleigh safely down on a rooftop near Mr. Ping's noodle shop with a nervous Po, for he was about to go in and see what'll happen when his dad sees him, let alone his friends that he angered or saddened. When the sleigh had a firm and smooth landing, the magic around it disappeared and Rudolph got off with Po to follow.

"Rudolph...I'm nervous..." Po admitted.

"I know," Rudolph said with a small smile, "But you've got to fix your mistake, my friend."

Po sighed, knowing he would have to do this. He looked to see Mr. Ping's noodle shop and the place glowed in the night. The panda looked at Rudolph, he smiled at him and said, "You know Rudolph...if there was something I could do in return..."

"You don't have to," Rudolph said with a smile, "All you can do to make me happy, is for you to be happy. I love happiness."

Po smiled and asked, "Will I see you again?" Rudolph shrugged his shoulders while smiling and said, "It's possible, but I don't know for sure just yet." Po smiled a bit wider and then he began to head down to the noodle shop. Rudolph did want to see Po again, but he didn't know if he could or not. As Po walked to the noodle shop, he began to get even more nervous with each step he took, but it had to be done. Santa's gonna pick up Rudolph in about 8 minutes.

Inside the noodle shop, in the dining area, Mr. Ping is cleaning up a bit, for his shop had to be in great condition for those he need a place to call home for the night. He looked at a picture of himself and Po and felt sadness come to him. He let his head hang low a bit. Then, he heard someone clear his throat, he looked to his right and when he does, his eyes widened in shock and happiness when he sees Po standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back.

"Po...?" He muttered in a tiny voice.

After that, he just broke, ran up to Po and gave him a hug as tight as he could. He was weeping, glad that Po's back. Po scooped his goose dad up in a hug and was happy to be with him again.

"I...I...thought I...wouldn't see you on the holidays..." Mr. Ping choked out.

"I'm sorry, Dad..." Po said in an apologetic soft tone, "I just wasn't thinking..."

"What...made you come back...?" Mr. Ping choked out.

"Someone special showed me the way back," Po explained, "He even showed me the true meaning of Christmas."

Mr. Ping hugged his son even tighter, he just doesn't want to let go, he thought he wouldn't have his son for the holidays.

"I'm sorry, Dad..." Po said still apologetic, "I'm never, ever, leaving you again...you were right, it wasn't my fault...it just got to me too much..."

"I love you, son..." Mr. Ping choked out, he was calming down some, "It was never your fault at any place...it just happened. Don't let mistakes turn you down a wrong path to destruction."

"I won't..." Po said softly, "And I love you too, Dad."

While they hugged, Rudolph smiled at the happy, yet, emotional reunion, he had a tear slip out of his eye when he saw them happy again.

Mr. Ping and Po broke apart, and both have tears in their eyes but they were smiling.

"Now, don't we have some cooking to do?" Po asked in a happy tone.

"Yes!" Mr. Ping exclaimed in happiness and joy, "Yes we do! Let's get started! And we have an extra hand!"

"Extra hand?" Po asked, confused.

"Po..." said a feminine voice, Po's ears shot up and his eyes widened when he heard that voice, he looked up to see Tigress with wide eyes and an overwhelmed look.

"Tigress..." Po said softly, not knowing what she'll do to him, "I know you might..." Before he could finish, Tigress ran over and gave him a big hug, much to Po's shock. What shocked him even more is when he heard Tigress lightly crying. She lightly cried into the crook of his neck, just letting her emotions of the past four days go out.

"Po..." Tigress said in a sad tone, "Please forget what I said and just come back and stay for the holidays! I can't have a Christmas without you!" She looked into his eyes and Po was shocked to see some tears coming down her face, "Please! I shouldn't have acted like that! I...I just can't have Christmas without you!"

Po was still shocked on what Tigress said, he wiped away her tears and said in a soft tone, "I'm back for Christmas...someone showed me the way back and the true meaning of Christmas."

"Oh, thank you...Po..." Tigress said in a soft, yet sad tone before she began to lightly cry in the crook of his neck again.

After a minute, Tigress broke loose from Po, she looked into his eyes and asked, "Will you forgive me for what I did?" Po nodded and said, "Of course, Tigress. I can't hold a grudge against you or anyone." Tigress briefly hugged Po again before thanking him for coming back.

"Don't we have cooking to do?" Mr. Ping asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Po exclaimed in happiness.

"And Po..." Mr. Ping said, "Tigress is gonna help, and you're not gonna believe this, but she left the Winter Feast for the Emperor for us."

Po looked at Tigress in disbelief, "Whaaaat?" Then Mr. Ping said, "She sees family more important than fame and fortune, she wants to be with us. We're a part of her new family she says." Po couldn't believe it, he wanted to hug Tigress tightly but Tigress said, "We should get started on cooking. We need to be ready for those who need a place to call home."

"Then let's get crackin'!" Mr. Ping exclaimed in happiness.

The next thing they knew they were making noodle soup for everyone, they began chopping up onions, radishes, carrots and other vegetables, for the noodles have been cooking for a while. As they began cooking while doing some kung fu moves, people began saying to each other, "It's the Dragon Warrior! He's come back!" As the warriors continued to cook, Mr. Ping showed Tigress how to make the soup the right way, and she learned pretty quick. There were soon enough people like pigs, geese, and rabbits to fill up the entire noodle shop, and Rudolph was amazed and happy at the same time. Po and Mr. Ping tasted the noodle soup and they smacked their lips.

"It needs..." Po said, then they said in unison, "Garlic!" Then they got the garlic and then Tigress tossed the special seasoning in the air, colors of red and green went into the bowls on the trays and all three of them had pleasant smiles.

When all three came out, the people cheered for them and they all began passing out bowls of noodle soup.

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior!" a bunny cried with joy as he took a bowl of soup, then some kids came and took some bowls, and they said how happy they were to have the Dragon Warrior back. The kids were laughing and the adults were talking and laughing. While Po served the noodle soup to some pigs and geese, someone shouted, "Hey! It's a reindeer!" Po looked to see none other than Rudolph, he had a huge sack with him.

"Rudolph...?" Po muttered in a tiny voice, no one could hear him though.

"Merry Christmas!" Rudolph told the kids as they crowded around him, he smiled warmly at them before setting the sack down. A goose ran up to its mother and exclaimed in a happy tone, "Mommy! Mommy! It's a reindeer!"

Everyone looked to see the reindeer and then he began handing out toys for the kids and Rudolph told them in a warm tone, "Merry Christmas to all of you!"

"What's all this for?" a pig asked with a smile.

"I just thought I'd be kind and get you people into the Christmas Spirit," Rudolph told them, "I'm being generous by doing this for all of you. And those who're special, need something special."

They all cheered when he said that, Rudolph looked at Po, who was awed and gave him a wink, Po then knew that this was also part of Rudolph's plan. Tigress took note that the reindeer winked at Po, and she thought the reindeer looked familiar...but she couldn't place where she's seen him before. Tigress continued to pass out noodle soup while Mr. Ping said with a grin, "The more the merrier! The reindeer is happy to give us the Christmas Spirit."

"It makes me happy to see happy souls," Rudolph told Mr. Ping with a grin.

Then Rudolph gave Mr. Ping a Golden Ladle, and Mr. Ping went into shock and happiness. He then hugged Rudolph and thanked him muchly for the gift. Rudolph began to give other small gifts like things for the adults and those who need a jacket for the cold nights, some food and some toys. He was just so generous and happy to do all of this for everyone! Then Po heard someone say, "This is the doll I wanted!" Then, Rudolph began giving presents out that were bigger and presents that they'd asked for Christmas. As he gave them out, everyone began wondering who he was and how he knew off the top on what everyone wanted.

"Who are you?" a bunny woman asked.

Rudolph just smiled and said, "Let's say I'm someone special and one who knows what everyone wants."

Then the people began talking on how wonderful this reindeer was and of course they wondered who in the world he is. Everyone was talking, laughing, and just plain having a great time. When Rudolph finished giving out all the presents he said, "Merry Christmas to one and all!" Then Po went up to Rudolph and whispered to him, "Why are you...?"

"Remember? Santa doesn't come here, so I figured I could see people getting in the Christmas Spirit for my friend," Rudolph whispered with a smile, "He gave me permission, and I'm happy to do it."

Po gave a wide smile and then Rudolph pulled out a nice green robe with Chinese characters spelling out "Dragon Warrior". Po was awed and so touched when he did so, now everyone had their eyes on Rudolph. The bag seemed to hold something that was larger than things inside of the bag!

"How...?" a kid bunny asked.

"It's a magical bag," Rudolph told him.

Before anyone could say anything, Rudolph pulled out a surfboard that came out of the bag that was smaller than it! Everyone gasped and eyes widened when they saw a such thing happen. Then Rudolph gave it to a teenage fox, whose eyes widened and he exclaimed with a smile, "This is the surfboard I wanted!"

"Wait a minute..." Tigress said, now recognizing the reindeer, she walked up to him and said, "I think I know you..." She paused and asked, "Were you that reindeer that talk to me earlier today?"

"That...I am," Rudolph said with a grin, sending Tigress into shock.

"Who are you?" She asked in shock.

"I'm one of the reindeer of the big guy in red...Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," Rudolph said with a grin.

That there, sent the crowd into shock, what shocked them even more is when Rudolph's nose began glowing its red color, Tigress had to back away because it was so bright.

"It's Rudolph!" exclaimed a kid from the crowd.

The kids all crowded around him and he gently told them that he's given them the presents they wanted. They all began asking questions like, "How do you get around in one night?" "What's it like up there?" "Do the does attack you all the time?" And many more questions they wanted to know, Rudolph chuckled, knowing he'd be in this mess.

"Well, for one thing, kids," Rudolph told them, "It's the Magic of Christmas that helps me and Santa get around in one night."

"Really?" said a pig, "Can you show us some of this Magic?"

Rudolph just smiled again and then some magic flashing different colors went around the noodle shop and decorated it some making it look better. Everyone was in disbelief.

"Before you begin again," Rudolph said softly, "I know that it's awesome, but I don't care about fame and fortune. I care about family and friends who come together on Christmas and hear the story of Jesus. This Magic, I only get on Christmas Eve to fly Santa."

"Speaking of Santa," said Mr. Ping, "Where is he?"

"He's on his way to pick me up," Rudolph told him, "I won't be here for much longer because there're lots more kids and families to deliver presents to."

He looked at Po, and said, "I know you all have a lot of questions for me, but the main point I'm here is because of him." He pointed at Po and the people began wondering how.

"I saved him from a blizzard up on the mountains," Rudolph continued, "He would've died if I hadn't."

"What were you doing up in the mountains?" Tigress asked.

"I was finding the fastest and safest route for Santa," Rudolph answered, "We have back up Magic back at the North Pole, but it's limited. So, while I was there, I saw him stumble down the mountain and I took him up to the North Pole to aid him."

"Po, you could've been killed!" Mr. Ping exclaimed.

"He could've and would have if I weren't there," Rudolph explained, "I showed him the way back to come here to let him know that y'all need him and that he needs you."

"Of course, we did have an awesome time up there," Po said with a grin, looking at Rudolph.

"That we did," Rudolph said, now, they all wanted to go up there, but Rudolph regained control and told them, "I know it's an extremely rare opportunity, but Santa doesn't want many people at the North Pole. He doesn't want the elves stressed out, or the reindeer."

As he talked, they all began to understand what he meant, they all were a bit disappointed but what an opportunity to actually MEET someone from the village!

"Will we see you again?" a kid bunny asked.

Rudolph chuckled, knelt down to the bunny and said, "It's possible, but I'm not really sure. It'll be nice. Someone else also asked me the same question." He looked up at Po with a smile and then everyone else looked to see that Rudolph was looking at Po.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded a voice, at that sound, Rudolph's ears dropped and his eyes slightly widened, while Tigress began to get a little nervous.

Po looked to see none other than the Emperor with an embarrassed Shifu, and saddened friends, Tigress then knew that the Emperor was very displeased and angered about the events.

"Master Tigress," the Emperor said in an angry ragged voice, "I hereby take down your reputation for eternity!" He turned to Po and said, "Ah, so you are back. Nice to see the _Dragon Warrior _show up late!"

Then the Emperor grabbed Tigress by the arm and began to drag her! Rudolph was angered by what he did, he dragged her outside as a guard dragged Po out.

"Oh no they won't," Rudolph said with a serious look.

When they got outside, the townsfolk watched in fear on what the Emperor might do to them. The Emperor faced Tigress in a death glare and said in a dangerous tone, "You left the Feast! You disgraced this Valley! And you're gonna pay the price along with the Dragon Warrior!"

"I don't think so! Not on Christmas!" said Rudolph.

"Who dares to interfere with me?!" the Emperor demanded as he turned to see Rudolph.

"I do," Rudolph said with a glare, "It's definitely not right to do this to them!"

"Get him!" the Emperor said to his guards.

One charged for him and Rudolph told Po and Tigress to shield their eyes, and when they did Rudolph shone his nose as bright as it could go and it temporarily blinded the Emperor and the guards! They all held their eyes as Rudolph managed to get Po and Tigress out of their grips. When the Emperor gained his eyesight back, he glared at Rudolph and shouted, "YOU! You're to be punished! This Winter Feast was supposed to be perfect! Beyond perfect!"

"It was, and it is!" Rudolph said, defending Po and Tigress while Shifu and the Furious Five along with Emeka watched in horror.

"How can it be elegant, perfect, and excellent when there's no one to recite the Creed of the Masters?!" the Emperor demanded.

"The holidays aren't about fame and fortune and hanging out with rich people," Rudolph said defensively, "Look around you."

The Emperor looked around himself to see the families in the noodle shop with presents, their loved ones, and they had a blast until the Emperor came in. The Emperor looked at Rudolph and said, "I see nothing but citizens!"

"Ah ha!" said Rudolph, "I thought so."

"What do you mean?!" demanded the Emperor.

"I think you know what I mean, Emperor Bingwen. Son of former Emperor Huiqing and the grandson of former Emperor of Jianguo."

"How do you know that?!" demanded Bingwen, "Hardly anyone knows my family line!"

"It's my job," Rudolph told him, "Delivering presents to kids across the globe."

Before Bingwen could say anything, Rudolph said, "What did you do for the holidays? You spent the holidays eating at a fancy dinner each night before Christmas. You got no presents as a kid, or any part of your life. Your father was raised in a royal family after his father won the war for China, and you grew up with your father, wanting to be the best Emperor China has ever known."

"Wh-What?! H-How did you...?!" Bingwen said in shock, as were the others.

"I can see into every person's past around the globe thanks to a history book kept back at the North Pole. Like you, Shifu, Tigress, Li, and many others." Rudolph said with a grin.

"But still," said Bingwen, "Tigress ruined the..."

"She did not," persuaded Rudolph, "She did what her heart told her to do. What goes on in your heart for the right things, will never let you down. As a matter of fact, I want you to have something. It's a gift for Christmas."

Then Rudolph pulled out his bag and pulled out a wrapped present. Bingwen looked at it for a moment before he began opening it. When he did, he was surprised, it was a fine silver silk cloth with dragon patterns and the symbol for the Chinese Emperor. Not only that, it also had a nice black and white belt to go with it.

"I...I..." Bingwen stammered, "I...I wanted this since I was younger...how did you get it?"

"It's my job, and Santa's too," Rudolph replied with a smile.

Then he gave Viper her gift followed by Crane, Mantis and Monkey, sure enough, it was the gifts they all wanted, Viper's ribbon, Crane's ink and paper, Mantis' new acupuncture set with special notes also a golden cape to make him look cool. Monkey, got bananas to last him a month, some new pants, a new staff, and some gold bracelets.

"Wow Rudolph!" Po exclaimed, "You are so dang awesome!"

"Well," chuckled Rudolph, "Just wait until you see me get this Valley in the FULL Christmas Spirit!"

Then Rudolph leapt into action! He began doing all kinds of moves and he began going throughout the Valley! They saw sparks of magic and then lots more decorations began popping up! The Valley was getting brighter and brighter with more lanterns, blowups, and in the center of the Valley, they saw Rudolph use the Magic to put up the Christmas tree. Then he put up a glowing star in the center of the Valley. Then, he landed on his feet in front of everyone, and they were awestruck.

"AWESOME!" exclaimed Po, and the villagers began cheering proud of what they saw, Bingwen then said, "This...is beyond perfect..." Everyone agreed as they began cheering and then a huge cross appeared above the star of the tree. Rudolph then began sniffing the air, he then said, "I smell...something fishy..."

"What?" Bingwen said, confused.

"I mean, something isn't right..." Rudolph pointed out.

He looked at Emeka and said, "Emeka. Come here please." Emeka shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to Rudolph. The reindeer raised a suspicious eyebrow and then he kicked his gut!

"What're you doing?!" Po asked, shocked of what happened.

Then Rudolph pulled out a SHIFT STONE and everyone gasped!

"NOOO!" Emeka shouted, then, to everyone's surprise, the African leopard turned into none other than FUNG!

"Darn it!" Fung shouted in anger.

"Ah ha!" Rudolph said, "No wonder! I believe you once called Tigress a 'pretty lady' one time before!"

"And she is one!" Fung shouted, "I wanted her heart so I could take over the Palace and defeat the Dragon Warrior!"

"You're really bad at keeping secrets," Po said.

"A croc bandit kissed me?!" Tigress shouted in disgust, "EWWWW!"

"Guards! Arrest him!" Bingwen shouted to his guards to get Fung. But then Fung began running away, panicked of everything. The guards went after him, but the crocodile was already gone. Bingwen sighed as he turned to face Rudolph.

"Rudolph," he said, "We'll get that croc. He won't go far. But there's still one bone I want to pick with you."

"What's that?" Rudolph asked, crossing his arms.

"If you work for Santa, then why don't you show us then?" Bingwen said.

Rudolph chuckled as he looked at his watch, he looked at Bingwen with a big grin on his face and said, "Like Po said to Tai Lung, Shen, and Ke-Pa before their defeats, I say to you...skadoosh."

Then his nose glowed again and then he jumped onto a rooftop to be picked up by Santa! He began flying with the other eight reindeer as the sleigh passed overhead! Everyone was shocked to their cores as Santa gave his holly jolly laugh as Rudolph flew with the other reindeer.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" Santa shouted before they all disappeared into the night.

After that, they all looked at each other in silence. After some tense moments they began cheering! They all were into the Christmas Spirit!

"Hey Dragon Warrior!" said a bunny, "Why don't you tell us about your adventure at the North Pole?"

They all cheered again while Po smiled and they headed inside. After everyone got comfortable, Bingwen dropped all charges against Rudolph, Po told him all about how he met Rudolph, his kindness, generosity, ripped body, and the birth of Jesus, the true meaning of Christmas. Yes, Po has had a wonderful Christmas, and after he finished the story telling, Tigress invited him to the Palace for a little something.

After a while, Po and Tigress are standing outside the Palace, overlooking the Valley below them. They had a holly jolly time, a happy time. They looked into each other's eyes and Tigress said, "I'm glad you came back."

"Me too," Po replied with a smile.

Po now knew what he wanted to say to her, but his throat began tightening up in nervousness again.

"Tigress..." Po said twirling his fingers, "Can...I ask you something?"

"Sure Po," Tigress said with a smile.

"Well I..." Po started, "I just want to ask...I just...do you..." Tigress looked confused, and without thinking, Po lunged at her and gave her a full kiss on the lips, making her give a small yelp of shock as he did so. Then, a minute later Po pulled away, and he realized what he had done.

"Tigress...I'm sorry..." Po said, "I don't know what I was thinking...I guess you don't...love me..."

He began to leave, but before he ran, Tigress grabbed his arm, spun him around and kissed him flat on the lips! Now it was Po's turn to give a small yelp of shock as the girl of his dreams kissed him! Tigress pulled away and they were both blushing like mad.

"I...love you too Po..." Tigress muttered as she managed to swallow the lump in her throat.

Po put the happiest smile in his entire life, he then pulled Tigress into a passionate kiss, loving the taste of her smooth, soft, warm lips. His were the same, only bigger. They melted into the kiss as they let their tongues dance with one another. They kissed each other with much passion as Po wrapped his arms around Tigress' slim waist, and Tigress wrapped her arms around Po's neck. After five minutes, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Tigress..." Po said while blushing, "I can't believe you...love me...I'm just a fat panda..."

"No Po, you might be someone not slender and muscular," Tigress told him, "But what you are is a true man for a true woman. It's the inside of a person that counts, not the outside."

"That's what Rudolph told me," Po said softly.

"And I thought I couldn't land a guy," Tigress admitted, "But it appears I just landed one. I thought my whole life, since I was so hardcore, I couldn't drag anyone towards me."

"Tigress, you're not only hardcore, but you're the most beautiful, nicest, wonderful woman in all of China. I've always admired you from the start." Po said softly.

"Oh Po," Tigress said softly as she cried tears of joy, "No one's told me that before...thank you..."

"You're welcome," Po said softly while smiling, then he pulled Tigress into a kiss once more, and when they broke, Tigress asked, "What will Shifu say?"

"I say that I'm very proud that you've found a true man, Tigress," said a voice.

Tigress and Po froze to see Shifu with their friends, Monkey and Mantis were giggling but Viper hissed that made them stop.

"Y-You approve me and Tigress dating?" Po asked with shock.

"Yes," Shifu said with a smile, "You were the right one all along. But I do require you not to be distracted in training, including meditation, act professionally in missions, and for you not to sleep in the same room. Do you understand?

Po nodded as he smiled, then Shifu said, "Oh, and, I'm sorry I acted the way I did."

"Me too," said Crane, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"And you're more important than any collection I have," Viper said with a smile, "I might've spent my life on that collection, but you fill my life all the way to the top, unlike that collection."

"I forgive all of you," Po said with a grin, making the others happy, and then Po shouted in joy, "Group hug!" Tigress rolled her eyes as she smiled as did Shifu, but they all got into a group hug, happy to be together on Christmas. Tigress and Po kissed once again as a full moon shone on them in the night.

On a small monitor, on his wrist as he stood on a rooftop with the other reindeer, Rudolph sees the warriors smiling and hugging. He smiled when he saw that, and he smiled even more when Po and Tigress kissed once more.

"Merry Christmas, my friend," he said with a smile, "Maybe we'll meet again sometime."

With that, he and the other reindeer took off from the rooftop and got back to guiding Santa's sleigh as they continued to deliver presents across the globe. It was a Merry Christmas indeed.

THE END

**A/N: That's it! The story's over! :) Did you like this chapter? Could it have been better? Let me know please. And just so you know, Emperor Bingwen did NOT take down their reputation because of Rudolph. :) And in the Valley, they celebrate Christmas on the night before Christmas, and have a happy relaxing day afterwards. So, it's a little different in China. And they did catch Fung by the way. **

**Oh, and do you want another Po and Rudolph adventure? Please answer in your review. :) MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! :D :D :D**


End file.
